


Rooms on Fire

by softfonds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry Styles, Actor Louis Tomlinson, Agent Niall Horan, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alternate Universe - Actors, Beta Niall Horan, Director Zayn Malik, Divorced Harry Styles, Famous Harry, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Producer Liam Payne, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfonds/pseuds/softfonds
Summary: Ten years ago, Louis helping Harry through a heat was the start of a romance that ended in heartbreak. Now, Harry's marriage is over thanks to his husband's very public infidelity, and Louis is fresh off a Golden Globe win. The last thing they both expect is to be cast in the same movie.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 66
Kudos: 417
Collections: OmegaHarryFicFest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I had this idea way before /certain/ things happened. But my prompt was #43 based on the Good Wife, but I modified to be meshed with how Emma Thompson met her husband. Hope you all enjoy! And big thanks to my betas as usual. Title comes from Stevie Nicks.

“Can I please just give you a normal birthday before all hell breaks loose?”

Those were the words Jude said, no begged, a few hours ago.

Right after Harry had not only discovered that his husband of almost eight years was cheating on him, but had been for several months. With the omega co-star in his new play. No wonder Jude didn’t invite him to see his play that much. He was too busy fucking the leading omega.

“Why?” was all Harry could muster out in between sobs, refusing to let Jude touch him as he yelled across the living room.

“Because you deserve some semblance of normalcy before this all goes to shit, H!”

And that’s how Harry got coerced into thinking that having his birthday party as planned, surrounded by all their friends and family, within hours of knowing that his marriage was ending, was a good idea.

He sat there, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong, and rightfully fooling most of the guests, but he could tell that his mum nor his sister Gemma were convinced everything was alright. He made conversation, ate the snacks he worked so tirelessly to make that morning, sipping his glass of wine here and there, trying to listen to whatever stories came up, but all he could think about was the images of his husband with that omega.

It was probably the way he found out that made it worse.

He had woken up feeling so light, like he was on top of the world. It was his thirtieth birthday, he was an established actor along with his husband, and everything was going right in his life. Until he opened a text from one of their mutual friends that contained a picture of Jude snogging someone who was definitely not Harry. And Jude must have known by the look on Harry’s face that he found out. And that’s how they spent the remainder of the day until the party, yelling, crying, and Harry wanting to curl up in a ball and hoping the world exploded around them.

This was never supposed to happen.

They were supposed to get their bondmarks soon. For their 10th wedding anniversary.

It got too much at some points, with Harry having to go to his room to cry his eyes out to ease the pain in his chest, quickly fanning his face to dry them once he knew he took too long, putting in eyedrops to wash away the redness, hoping no one would notice the way his nose was slightly stuffed or how weary his eyes looked as he walked back downstairs.

So while Harry had to sit there once they brought the cake out, candles flaming in the darkness once someone turned off the lights, looking over at his husband, trying not to stand right there and throw the cake at him, scream and humiliate him in front of everyone.

No. He just sat there, hoping his blank smile and eyes said everything before he blew out his candles.

He never felt so miserable.

◙

“So, Mr. Golden Globe Winner, what’s next?” Niall asked as they sipped champagne. The sun was just setting over Los Angeles, a purple hue over the horizon. Even though it was February, California weather loved to be warm and sunny all the time, never feeling like the gloomy weather of England.

“I’d like to get out of here and back home,” Louis said easily. “Let’s start with that.”

He had already spent two months in LA, a time he was used to being away from home, but now that his own awards season was done he knew it was time to go back to London. He missed his own bed, his home, his space. He just won a Golden Globe for Best Actor in a Limited Series for his part in _Walls_ , a Netflix show. He played a James Bond-esque character that got involved in solving mysteries while saving the world. It won him wide critical acclaim, putting his face on the front page of magazines, and almost all media outlets wanting to interview him. As flattering as it was, he was exhausted. And now that he finally won the award he was hoping to get, he planned to take a well deserved break back at home, away from all the glitz and glamour he never liked.

“But I’d like to know what you want to do, Louis,” Niall sighed. “You just won a prestigious award, and I want to know what kind of roles you want after this. Because the offers will come, believe me.”

Louis thought for a moment, wondering what had been on his mind for a long time. Since _Walls_ was a limited series, it had a lot more work and filming to do than the films he was used to. It would probably be nice to do a film again, with filming that took no more than three months or so. Probably look for a project that started later in the year and would be over by Christmas so he could choose to have another break before searching for his next project.

“You know,” he said after careful thought. “I’ve always wanted to work with Zayn Malik.”

“The director?”

Louis nodded. “His movies are so carefully done, with such precision.” He remembered seeing his last movie Sour Diesel in theaters last year, a film about space travel to Mars, and it took his breath away.

“Well last thing I heard was that he’s looking for something new to direct,” Niall said. “Should I find out what that is?”

“If you would be so kind.” Louis nodded. After a good break in London, the thought of going back to work with a Zayn Malik project had him excited for the remainder of the year. He could feel it was going to be good.

◙

“Harry,” Liam sighed. “I say this because I care. You need to do something or else you’ll go mad.”

Harry had just entered the room, putting down a heavy box onto another waiting stack that was left to unpack. It was now more than a month since he officially left Jude, letting him keep their shared home and moved to a new townhome in Hampshire. It was countless days of phone calls with lawyers, followed by sleepless nights of crying until he couldn’t anymore, feeling like his entire world just crumbled around him. At least one step to recovery was leaving the home he thought they had built to be one of trust and love, and moved into a new chapter of his life.

“Liam,” he sighed. “I asked you to come help me unpack for two reasons. Zayn wasn’t available, and you’re the only other alpha I know that wasn’t doing anything today.”

“Just because I’m a producer doesn’t mean I’m sitting around my mansion doing nothing, Haz,” Liam huffed with a frown.

“Mhm,” Harry hummed. “Well please don’t worry about me. Moving out from our home is just the beginning of removing myself from his life all together. I’m going to heal on my own time.”

“I know,” Liam agreed, “but I still think you need to work on something to keep your mind off things. You’re alone most of the day, and something tells me that’s not healthy for you right now.”

As annoying as it was to hear that, Harry knew it was only coming from a place of genuine concern. Liam and Zayn had been the most supportive since Harry began his separation from Jude, going over to comfort him or just help him through the day so he wouldn’t be alone. Jude was smart enough to fly to Los Angeles or wherever he went instead of staying in London. The alpha had attempted a few times to get Harry to forgive him, but the omega wasn’t having it. That’s not to say Harry didn’t have weak moments and thought about taking it back, thinking how easy it would be to just stay with him, not uproot their lives, maybe go to therapy to solve their problems, but after much internal reflection, Harry knew he could never get past the fact that Jude had betrayed him, no matter how meaningless the affair was as the alpha claimed. There was nothing to rebuild after Jude broke that trust. So Harry had to find a way to heal from realizing that.

“I know,” Harry said softly, “just give me time to figure out what that will be. Maybe I’ll take up knitting. Start a knitwear company with my designs,” he giggled, eliciting a laugh from the alpha.

“You’re going to end up knitting a bunch of cocks on cardigans,” Liam laughed. “But that’s fine. Just want you happy, Haz, that’s all.”

“I will be,” Harry smiled.

They continued to work along the house, bringing more and more boxes from the other rooms to open. Harry made them some lunch as well, a good stir fry. They opened more boxes afterwards, with Liam frowning as he saw so many candles.

“Is there a reason you have so many cinnamon scented candles, Haz?” he asked as he picked one up to inspect.

“Nope,” Harry said with a blush, turning back to his work. And while he worked on getting more books into the bookshelves, he heard a heavy thud behind him.

“Harry,” Liam said. “What’s this?”

Harry glanced over, eyes going wide once he saw the markings on the large chest Liam was currently holding. “Oh, shit. I hadn’t thought about that in a long time.” It was an old oak chest that he found in a thrift shop a few years ago, with a white leather label on one side that had “writings” engraved on it. He kept some of his old texts there, with journals he kept through the years.

“Can I look through them?”

Considering how old they were, Harry didn’t feel any embarrassment over having Liam read. “I don’t mind,” he answered, putting another stack of books on a shelf.

The alpha carefully leafed through the pages of the journals as he sat himself in an armchair. “These are… screenplays? That you wrote?”

Harry nodded. Ones that he hadn’t seen in years, actually.

“Why’d you stop writing them?” Liam asked aloud, carefully reading through one in particular.

He didn’t want to say that he once showed them to Jude, and he said they weren’t that good and that he should focus on acting instead. Looking back, it probably wasn’t the kindest feedback his partner could have given him, but Harry just chucked it up to Jude wanting to give his honest opinion. “Got busy with actually acting,” Harry shrugged, not meeting his eyes as he took out another book out of a box to add to the pile in his arms.

“Do you mind if I give these to Zayn to look over?”

Harry frowned as he turned to face him. “Why?”

Liam looked as if Harry was speaking gibberish. “Because he’s a director and would love to see what his good friend has written? I read a few lines and I’d like to read it completely. I’m sure Zayn would too.”

“I’m just an actor, Li,” Harry chuckled, finding it hard to believe that what he wrote was even half decent. “Not a writer.”

“Then you won’t mind if I take these to Zayn?”

“Go ahead.” His pride took enough hits in the past few months to be thinking of what his friend would think at his attempt at screenwriting. There was no harm in letting the couple see his old writing. “Now help me get this bust of Devine onto that top shelf please.”

◙

“Have you heard about Malik’s project yet?” Louis asked as he turned the corner. It was getting late, the sun just setting on the cool spring evening, people passing by on their way home or other activities one did on a Friday evening. Louis was simply happy to finally be back home in London, off to a party that some friends were throwing.

Niall nodded, walking at pace with him. “I have a friend who works with him and supposedly he’s saying he fell in love with a screenplay and plans to direct it as early as this year. His husband is already on board with producing it.”

“Really?” The alpha raised his eyebrows. “That good?”

“I guess it is,” Niall smiled. “I already asked for a script to be sent to me as soon as possible so I can send it to you.”

“Then I definitely want in, Niall. Don’t care what the story is, I want to be in it.” It was usually a good sign when someone known for being particular over projects would take one up so fast. And Louis would love to be a part of that.

They finally reached Stan’s flat, most of the other lads already there with whoever their dates were.

“There’s Mr. Golden Globe himself!” Calvin yelled out, raising a beer as Louis walked towards them.

“And don’t forget it,” he smirked, taking a drink another alpha offered.

They later saw around a table on the balcony, when one of the omegas of his friends tapped him on his shoulder, Stephanie.

“You know,” she giggled. “I can read palms.”

“Really?” Louis chuckled, not really believing it.

She nodded. “I can tell your future just by everything in your palm. You’d be amazed at how accurate they are.”

“Alright then,” Louis offered his hand. “Give it a go.”

“I can tell you’re very dominant,” she said as she inspected it, “but that’s not surprising. You’re very caring. You get bored easy with partners. You’re going to be bonded within a year,” she grinned, “and probably have a pup on the way.”

“Tommo? Bonded?” Calvin cackled. “Fat chance. Like he’ll ever settle down.”

“What?” Louis laughed. “I’m not even dating an omega.”

“Clearly you don’t know our Louis,” Oli stated. “This alpha will probably be the last of us to settle down, and I’m pretty sure Calvin isn’t bonding with an omega until he’s at least fifty.”

Stephanie simply shrugged, letting go of his hand. “It’s a simple prediction. But I sense that you will.”

Louis laughed along with mates as they further debated how unsuitable Louis would be for marriage, but internally he was wondering whether he wouldn’t mind settling down. If Stephanie had told him five years ago that he’d be bonded to someone within a year, Louis wouldn’t touch an omega for the next year. But now as he sat there mulling over the idea, it didn’t repel him as it once did. And the sad thing was, there was already an omega he had in mind that he would have settled down with long ago. But he was long married now, and if Louis was supposedly going to start a family with someone within the year, it definitely would not be that omega, as much as he wished it to be.

“Yeah,” he simply chuckled, downing the rest of his beer bottle.

Later he found himself on the balcony, looking over the dark London sky as the rest of the buildings lit up their windows.

“So,” he heard Niall say behind him. “Did I notice Stephanie predicting you’d be bonded and for once, I saw no repulsion from you at the mention of commitment?”

“You saw right,” Louis chuckled. “Even if the rest of the lads didn’t believe that could happen.”

“You wouldn’t mind that? Bonding, marriage, raising a family?”

Louis let out a slow breath. “Maybe? I don’t know. If I’m being honest, I’d love to settle down now, Niall. I want a family, to raise pups, all that.”

The beta gasped. “Well, fuck. I never thought I’d see the day that you would want to settle down. What even brought this about?”

“Don’t really know,” Louis sighed. “I think in the past year I started thinking about what it would be like to be bonded, and then seeing Stan happily married and bonded. I wouldn’t mind having that.”

“Wow,” Niall chuckled. “Well, as long as you make me your best man in your wedding, I’ll support any omega you end up choosing.”

“Thanks, Ni,” Louis grinned.

◙

“You… want to direct my screenplay? Of Jane Austen novels?”

“Why not?” Zayn grinned.

Harry was sitting at the table of his home, putting down a cup of tea in front of Zayn before going to his seat to sip his own. The alpha had asked to come over to discuss something urgent, and since Harry wasn’t doing anything besides watching reruns of Friends he told him he could. Bit he hadn’t expected his friend to come with a proposal about his script.

“Because….,” the omega shook his head in disbelief. “It’s basically my fan fiction where I knit together Sense and Sensibility and Northanger Abbey because I wanted something else to do besides homework!” he cried.

“And it’s good!” Zayn laughed, holding the journal in his hand. “You have three omega siblings, they all fall in love with different alphas, you have the villains, and it’s still a gothic parody mixed in with the drama. It’s brilliant, H!”

Harry couldn’t believe it. “I- uh. I don’t know. Is it any good?”

“What?”

“Are you sure it’s good? My script?”

“Harry, this was brilliant,” Zayn said. “I wouldn’t be sitting here asking to direct it if it wasn’t. Why would you think it’s not any good?”

Well, he might as well tell him. “Jude always told me I wasn’t up to par on my screenwriting.”

Zayn’s jaw dropped. “Haz, are you serious?”

The omega nodded. “I’m pretty sure he read that one while I was almost done with it and he didn’t really like it. So I never thought it was any good, really.”

“Oh fuck him this is amazing!” The alpha cried. “How the fuck didn’t you show me this before? Or any of your writing?”

“I became an actor,” Harry chuckled. “The stage and camera took more of my time.” And that was the truth really. Jude had graduated two years before him, so by the time Harry had graduated the alpha had already established himself as a good actor and director with his debut film. Harry was able to get auditions and within a month of graduating was already cast in a stage production. Once he won the Olivier award for Best Actor in a Play, he was already set to have an Oscar nomination with his next project. And since Jude already had an Oscar of his own, they were seen as British power couple that could act the hell out of any character while the alpha was also a talented director. So of course he had to trust Jude’s judgement on whether or not his script writing talents were worth exploring.

“But this…” Zayn shook his head. “I don’t understand. Harry you do have a talent for writing, and this is gorgeous. I can do this. We can do this.”

Harry really started to have hope. In all the years he had known Zayn, he knew he wouldn’t be praising him, or any other actor really, unless he meant it. He was known to be very straight forward with his work, so this had to mean the alpha was serious. “You think? You’re not just saying this to cheer me up?”

“Cheer you up?” Zayn scoffed. “If I wanted to cheer you up I’d set you up with any of my single alpha friends. I don’t kid with shit like this, Haz.”

“If you say so,” Harry blushed.

“And you’re going to star in it.”

“Excuse me?”

Zayn nodded. “You’ll be the eldest unmarried omega: Christopher. And we’ll see who to cast as your love interest and your siblings. But as I read the script I knew you had to be Christopher. There was no doubt in my mind once I finished it.”

“What? Oh no I’m not going to star in the script I’ve written, Zee!” Harry cried. “It’s enough that I wrote it!”

“Why not? Loads of actors do it.”

Harry shook his head. He was trying to get used to the idea of being a screenwriter for the first time in his life, but he didn’t know what to think of starring in that same project. Was he even ready to work? Would it be better if he took the year off to work on his personal life instead? “I don’t know…”

“Harry, you need a project right now,” Zayn said softly, leaning over to place his hand over the omega’s. “You need something to distract yourself. I know it’s tempting to just spend your days alone here, but I don’t know how healthy that is for you. I think this something wonderful you can work on, and I’ll get to be there as well as Liam.”

“Well,” Harry sighed, looking at those kind brown eyes he had come to appreciate over the years. They reminded him of the soft look Liam would have on his face, further proving how in sync the two alphas were. And Harry knew he was lucky to have caring friends in his life in the first place. Zayn wanted him to do this for everyone’s good, and even if everything was happening so quickly, the idea of having another film to work on for the rest of the year brought a certain joy within him. He’d be doing what he loved without Jude, and he even wrote the screenplay for it. “Oh alright,” he smiled. “It’s worth a shot.”

Zayn pumped his fist in the air as he jumped from his seat and ran over to Harry. “Yes! You won’t regret this, H,” he cackled, giving the omega a tight hug.

“I hope I don’t,” Harry giggled.

“I have to call, Li!” Zayn gasped, already picking up his smartphone from his jean pocket. “He owes me ten quid. Thought you wouldn’t accept, and I said you would.”

“Sorry, Liam,” Harry laughed. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He’d get to travel around England, see places he hadn’t gone to before, and get to know another cast.

“I need to get back and make some calls,” Zayn said. “I’ll have someone send you contracts to sign and all that suit stuff.”

Harry nodded. “Can’t wait then.”

Zayn turned back to look, smiling. “Welcome to the first day of pre-production of the next big period drama hit: An Ever Fixed Mark.”

◙

“An Ever Fixed Mark?” Louis mused, looking over the script Niall had just handed to him. He flipped through the large pages, stopping here and there to read some lines. It was before noon and the beta had stopped by to give him the script.

Niall nodded. “A friend of his – who I think is going to star in it as well if I was told right – wrote the screenplay and it’s the script everyone is talking about. Apparently everyone was ready for Zayn to just pick a script that he wanted to direct, and now it’s full speed ahead. They already have a ton of producers on board, and everyone who is anyone is asking to audition! They start filming in early September and want to get everyone casted as soon as possible.”

“Wow. If it’s so selective,” Louis muttered, “how on earth will I get a reading?”

“That’s why you’re lucky to have me as an agent,” Niall smiled. “Turns out I know Zayn’s husband, Liam Payne, after I met him at some party a few months ago. He also happens to be one of the executive producers of the movie.”

“Really?”

Niall nodded. “I already called him, and since he’s a fan of your work, he said he’ll gladly get you a reading since they just started auditions. Should I get you the first available slot they have?”

“A fan of my work?” Louis liked knowing that he was known to others. “I hope he likes what I can do then.”

“Should I get you the first available slot they have? I think they already have a few characters casted as well. Daisy Ridley for sure, since her agent told me.”

Louis hadn’t worked with her before, but there was a first time for everything. “Yes,” Louis nodded. “I’m going to devour this script as soon as I can, and I won’t think of anything else until the audition.”

“I already read through it and I think you’ll be perfect for the part of William Ferrars.”

“Because he has my middle name?” Louis chuckled, flipping to the front of the script.

“No,” Niall said with an eye roll. “Because I think you could play an emotionally constipated character quite well.”

“Excuse you,” Louis frowned.

“You know what I mean,” Niall laughed as he went to grab his coat. “All I’m saying is Mr. Ferrars is definitely someone you can play. Brooding, can say everything with his face, very passionate once cracked.”

Louis went back to the first pages to see the character list, looking at what William Ferrars was described as. Brother of Dashwood, nee Ferrars. Falls in love with Christopher Dashwood, her husband’s omega half brother. “I see,” he nodded. “I’ll try and read through it tonight.”

◙

“Why exactly did you need me here?” Harry grumbled. He was sitting there in corduroy pants, not knowing whether he even brushed his hair, and wondering how he thought a bright green colored jumper that said “my life is crap” matched with his white trousers, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to know why he was dragged outside in the first place and currently sitting in an empty studio with tables lined up along the walls along with Zayn and the producers for the film. A camera was set up in the middle of the room, with a backdrop and stool for someone to sit on, presumably the actors auditioning. “I already gave you a list of suggestions for actors for each part.”

“Because I know you were probably sitting at home doing nothing and wallowing in misery. If you want to be sad, at least do it in my presence where I can distract you,” Zayn said with a bright smile. “Besides, this audition is for your love interest and I thought you’d want to know who he is in case we do cast him. You can leave after if you want, but I want you here for this.”

“I told you I want no say in who gets cast. I have enough with you casting me as Christopher and writing your script.”

“Oh stop being a grump and just listen,” Zayn huffed, shuffling through some papers his assistant handed to him. Liam was typing away on the phone next to him, nodding along. “Cheer up, Haz. You’ll be fine,” the other alpha said. “We’ve already casted some others for the role and wanted you to see this one.”

See, when Harry made friends with the alpha couple a few years back, he knew he basically gained doting friends who always looked out for him, and now with his divorce they were definitely an immense help in keeping him sane throughout it, but the urge to kick them never went away when they decided to scold him on whatever they agreed upon.

He had starred in a movie that Liam was producing and was later introduced to Zayn during a cast and crew party. Naturally, he had a lot in common with Zayn, so it was easy to form a friendship with the famous director. It was actually surprising that the first film they would work on together would be this one, given how long they had already known each other.

Harry sighed, looking around the large room. “Who is even reading today?”

“Someone who Liam knows through his agent,” Zayn answered, not looking up from his notes.

“And that is?”

“Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry felt his throat go dry as his heartbeat started to quicken, hammering hard in his chest. Louis. No… it couldn’t be that Louis. His Louis. His first love. His first heart break.

And no sooner did Harry just begin his cardiac arrest, then the very alpha walk in through the doors on the other side of the room. He was dressed in all black, a turtleneck that somehow made his cheekbones look even sharper with the ginger stubble lining it to the way the black jeans fit along his waist.

No. This couldn’t be happening. This was the absolute last place he ever thought he would see Louis again. Maybe Harry would be lucky and after their last meeting all those years ago, Louis might have forgotten him.

But as soon as Louis’ beautiful blue eyes met his own, he knew the alpha remembered him too. His eyes had a way of speaking on their own,

See, Zayn knew about Harry’s first love in all but name. He knew that the alpha was the one he wanted to marry, wanted to bond, but turned out he didn’t want the same as him. So even though Harry thought himself happily married with Jude, there were plenty of drunken moments over the years of him moaning to Zayn about the alpha that got away in drama school.

And he wasn’t about to let Zayn find out it was Louis. Not when others might think it would get awkward between them if he was cast. Not when he didn’t even have a chance to talk with Louis in private.

“Mr. Tomlinson!” Zayn called as the alpha walked their way. “How nice of you to join us today.”

“Pleasure is all mine,” Louis grinned, breath seeming to catch a bit when his eyes met Harry.

“You know my husband and executive producer of this film, Liam Payne, and associate producers from our company,” Zayn said as he watched Louis shake all of their hands. “And this is our screenwriter and your possible costar, Harry Styles.”

“Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry awkwardly from his chair, extended his hand out to shake, “pleasure to meet you.”

Surprise seemed to flash over the alpha’s eyes at the formal tone, but played along with a smirk. “Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Styles. How nice to meet you as well.”

Louis was older now, as expected. It had been ten years since Harry last saw him, and now there were thick silver strands of hair that lined his head, somehow making him even more hotter than he used to be. But the brightness of his eyes didn’t change, nor the way his mouth curved into a smile. Despite the years, Louis was still very much the same alpha he knew all those years ago.

Harry nodded, quickly averting his eyes as he took his hand away and sat back down in his seat, trying to remember how to breathe as his hand was still pulsing from the touch.

“Okay then,” Zayn said. “Let’s get started shall we? Can you first read the part you have prepared?”

The alpha nodded, taking out the script that he had read, that Harry had written. Oh, Louis read his script. And liked it enough to audition. He was not going to make it to the next hour. “It’s the part where William has a talk with his brother about his love for Christopher.”

Oh not this scene, Harry thought to himself. He wasn’t sure if he was going to survive hearing it from Louis’ lips.

Louis cleared his throat and began, sitting up a little straighter in his chair.

_“Charles, how can I sit here and bear it? I’m engaged to an omega I do not love, and never have loved beyond an infatuation, and the omega I do love knows that. And still won’t tell me off! I have wronged him in more ways than one, made him believe I loved him when I do but I could not act on it because of my engagement. How can I live my life married to an omega I don’t love? What point is there to life if I cannot love the one I belong to?”_

And Harry had to sit there and realize those words were about his own character, Christopher.

He was so screwed. Because Louis was absolutely perfect for this role. The omega had to sit there and watch Louis recite lines script from his script perfectly, using every word to prove he was right for the part of William.

“Wow,” Zayn said when he finished, a big grin across his face. The alpha was never one to hide his excitement during castings, as Harry remembered. “Great!”

“Is there anything else you’d like me to read?” Louis asked.

“Actually” the director turned to face Harry. “I brought Harry so we can see how you read together. If that’s okay?”

Louis was really going to be his love interest.

“Of course,” Louis smiled. “If Harry is comfortable with it?”

Harry met his eyes, swallowing down. “Yeah,” he nodded, carefully getting up from his seat and grabbing the thick script from the table. "No trouble."

He walked around, bringing a chair with him to sit across from Louis in the middle of the room. The chair legs audibly squeaked as Harry sat down, looking up to see Louis staring intently at him. Not wanting to look at him more than he needed to, he quickly coughed and turned to look at Zayn.

“Where would you like us to read, Zee,” Harry mumbled.

“Hmmm,” the director mused, lips pursed as he leaned back against the chair. “How about page forty-two? One of the scenes where William reads a love poem out to the family after dinner yet only seems to focus on Christopher as he does.”

Oh no. Did that mean Louis was about to read him bloody Shakespeare when they hadn’t even been reunited for more than twenty minutes? Someone really had it out for him in the universe.

Harry sighed, quickly looking over the script. Given that he wrote it, he already knew most of it and didn’t have to look at it in order to do this small scene.

 _“I never assumed you were a man of poetry, Mr. Ferrars,”_ Harry said, miming the needlework he would be working on in the scene, careful not to look up.

 _“And why would you assume I am not?”_ Louis replied.

 _“Because you have never mentioned such a thing.”_ He continued.

 _“And Christopher loves poetry!”_ Zayn called out in a high voice, filling in for Julia’s line.

 _“Does he now?”_ Louis asked, looking over at Harry. _“What is his favorite sonnet from this book then, Miss Julia?”_ holding his script like a book.

Harry looked up from his pretend needlework, staring at Louis through his lashes. The alpha was still just as gorgeous as he was all those years ago, yet there was now a certain maturity to his look. Harry had no doubt he continued to act since he last saw him – since he remembered seeing some adverts with his face for some films – but now really wondered what he had been up to in the past ten years.

And now that he was closer, he could sniff that wonderful scent of his: cinnamon and juniper. Oh how he missed basking in that scent. Back when it nestled itself into his bedsheets and he never wanted to leave.

 _“I think he likes Sonnet 116 very much,”_ Zayn giggled.

 _“Ah,”_ Louis nodded, pretending to flip until he settled onto the poem, clearing his throat.

_“Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove._

_O no! It is an ever-fixed mark_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to ever wand’ring bark,_

_Whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love’s not Time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickle’s compass come;_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and week,_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me prov’d,_

_I never wit, not no man ever lov’d.”_

And Harry nearly fell out of his seat when Louis’ eyes finally landed back on him, crystal blue and so knowing and warm. See, he knew Zayn wouldn’t tell Louis that he got the part until at least tomorrow. But Harry had known Zayn long enough to know what his ‘I’m going to hire that actor on the spot’ look was, and he was giving it from the sidelines as he observed their reading.

So there was no doubt in Harry’s mind that Louis was going to play William Ferrars, love interest and eventual husband to Christopher Dashwood. Louis was perfect for it. Oh how the universe liked to torture him. It was going to be an interesting year indeed.

◙

Out of all the things Louis thought would happen today, running into Harry Styles wasn’t even in his list of possibilities. But it was his fault after all. He didn’t even bother looking at who wrote the screenplay before auditioning. Stupid. Stupid. And it looked like Harry didn’t even remember him, or didn’t want to acknowledge their past to Zayn and Liam, who seemed to be his friends. And Louis didn’t know which was worse.

Probably because Harry’s married. Which, he shouldn’t care. Not at all.

But sniffing his scent for the first time in ages made him want to cry on the spot. “Rose and vanilla,” he sighed. After their… relationship, for lack of a better word, ended, Louis tried in vain to find another omega with that scent. Something to keep him sated over how much he missed Harry. But no one could ever compare, as he learned pretty quickly.

And now, just out of the blue, he meets him again? On a film project no less? Shit, he couldn’t believe the odds. And if his gut was telling him right, Zayn definitely loved his audition and would give him the role. He didn’t know how involved Harry was in casting, but Louis knew the omega wasn’t the type of hold a grudge for so long and keep him from being cast. At least… the Harry he knew in drama school wouldn’t. He didn’t even know this version of him yet.

Which is why he wanted to have a private talk with Harry before filming started. His mind wouldn’t be at ease until he did. So he walked through the London streets, hand in one pocket as he started pulling up his contacts on his phone.

“Louis! How’d the audition go? Are you finally going to be in a Zayn Malik film?”

“Niall,” he sighed, pressing the phone to his cheek. “You did not tell me that Harry Styles was going to star in and even wrote the script for this movie.”

“Well,” Niall stressed. “I thought my client was smart enough to read the entirety of the script I gave him.”

Louis sighed. “Don’t you remember who he is?”

“No?”

“Remember that summer when we were in Vegas and I drank so much I blacked out?”

“Like I don’t remember,” Niall grunted. “Had to have Calvin help me carry you out of the club.”

Louis barely remembered that night, and he had good reason to. “Yeah I was drinking because that weekend was Harry’s wedding.”

“What? You’re telling me… No. You knew Harry before this?”

Louis sighed. This was really a story he should have told Niall ages ago, but better late than never. “We… We met in drama school. He was the prettiest omega I’d ever seen and I was so into him. We talked once or twice in class, but one time he was close enough that I could smell his heat coming on and I asked if he was going to spend it with anyone. I still remember how flushed he was when he answered that he wasn’t. So I offered to help him and he accepted. Honestly it was one of the most mind blowing heats I got to help with. Afterwards I got his number, we went to see a movie together, and we just… clicked.”

“Knot and all,” Niall added.

Louis really didn’t want to think about the way Harry used to take his knot.

“Anyways,” he shook his head, “he wanted to get serious, wanted us to be exclusive and to actually date. Be a real couple. He even mentioned marriage once or twice after we shagged, and I thought it was just the post sex haze talking. But as the months went on I could tell he really wanted to be serious. It got to the point where he showed me all the texts alphas kept sending him, and he asked if he should respond to their date offers. I knew I couldn’t be serious with him, be tied up at that age to just one omega, so I told him he should. Fuck, you should’ve seen his face.”

It was the first time he ever saw the light dim on Harry’s usually bright face, and years later Louis still couldn’t believe he was the cause of that.

“I couldn’t believe I had said that to him, but it was too late to take it back. Because after he left that night, I saw him on a date with one of those alphas a few days later, out walking around town, and it turned out to be the one he married, Jude.”

Louis didn’t know why he got angry whenever he saw Harry out with him, usually walking the other way if he saw them walking together towards him or avoiding anywhere he knew they would be. He didn’t know why his mood suddenly changed when he saw the pair together, but it just irked him so much. Until he realized why that was.

“And it wasn’t until they got engaged within a year that I realized I was in love with Harry that entire time.”

He took it hard. He slept with as many omegas as he could find, trying to forget about Harry, yet seeing his face on the ads for plays or films always made sure Harry always had a place in his heart as the years went by. And he learned to accept that years ago, and part of that healing was simply not looking into what he was doing outside of his work.

But… now he was going to work with him. After all those years apart. Did Harry even like him? Was he still mad over how they left off? No. He had to talk with him before anything started.

“Find a way to get me a way to talk with him privately, Ni. I can’t work on this film without speaking to him first.

“So you think you will get the role?” Niall asked hopefully.

“Yes! But I’m not accepting it without talking to Harry first. I don’t know if he hates me, or something. And we have to at least be tolerant of one another if we’re going to be love interests.”

He could hear Niall’s heavy sigh through the phone. “Fine. As long as you can still be in this film. The things I do for you,” he mumbled before saying goodbye.

◙

Harry rushed through the crowds along the streets, wondering where the fuck this pub that Liam wanted to meet in was. He had planned to stay in and binge through at least three seasons of Outlander throughout the day while he unpacked, but then he got a message that Liam wanted to talk with him. So not bothering to give it a second thought, he pulled on some jeans and a faux fur jacket over his vintage Spice Girls shirt before heading out.

Once he found the place, he stepped inside, the smell of food and beer hitting his face instantly. He looked around the pub, glancing at the people huddled at their tables around the shop until someone looked familiar. And there was someone familiar, except it wasn’t Liam. Instead he had Louis’ blue eyes staring back at him, sitting in a corner of the shop in a grey jumper, hair styled into a quiff, looking ever so handsome. The alpha ended up waving at him, and seeing that Liam wasn’t anywhere to be found, Harry took a deep breath before he started walking towards Louis, hoping he wasn’t blushing. Might as well be around someone familiar while he waited.

“Liam isn’t meeting you,” was all he heard instead, the alpha’s clear voice surrounding him. Oh, it really has been so long since he heard it so close. “So, please, take a seat.”

“I should have thought it was funny that his assistant asked me to meet him when he has my number,” Harry murmured as he sat down across from him in the booth. He looked over at him, the alpha seeming a bit nervous as he met his eyes. They sat in silence as they studied one another, Harry not knowing what exactly to say.

“Hi,” the alpha said, a small smile on his hips.

“Hi,” the omega replied.

“You cut your hair,” Louis said.

Harry’s frowned. “Yes? I had to cut it for roles.” Then he remembered Louis knew him when his hair almost reached his shoulders. Now probably wasn’t the time to remember how much the alpha liked to pull on it.

Neither of them said anything else, and despite the fact that there was never a time he didn’t like being in Louis’ presence, he still wanted to know why he was tricked to be there.

“So,” Harry smacked his lips together, getting the alpha’s attention, “why did you do this?”

“Because I wanted to talk to you and I didn’t have your number,” Louis said easily.

“I’m guessing the one I had before was not your current one.”

Harry has probably changed his number at least three times since drama school, so at least Louis had that foresight. He didn’t think he would’ve kept his original number for this long though. “You’re right,” he said with a nod.

“Why did you pretend to not know me?”

So they were just going to be direct. “Because I didn’t want the lads to think we had a past and that would ruin your chances of being cast. Despite what happened between us, I wouldn’t let that get in the way of our work.”

The alpha frowned slightly. “And not because you secretly dislike me or something? Because if you want to act like we don’t have a past at least tell me so I can play along with that too.”

“If I had a true problem with you, I would have let Zayn know and he would’ve worked out an arrangement. I probably would’ve dropped my role since I haven’t been too keen on starring in it in the first place,” Harry replied, “but it doesn’t matter. I don’t mind us working together.”

Louis exhaled, brows still knotted. “Are you sure?”

Harry sighed. “We’re adults aren’t we? I won’t admit I haven’t harbored a little resentment over the years, but I’m not going to keep you from a job because of some bullshit that happened between us ten years ago. That wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“So you resented me?” the alpha asked.

Harry blushed. How could he ask such a thing when he knew exactly how it ended between them? “Well, yeah. I liked you. Back then,” he quickly added, not wanting him to think there was an attraction still. “And… honestly there’s no point talking about it again. It’s all water under the bridge now.”

“I just don’t want you uncomfortable if we’re going to be playing lovers on screen,” Louis said softly.

“Louis,” Harry scoffed with a frown. “We have one respectably done love scene and it’s probably the tamest out of them all compared to the other couples. Other than that, it won’t be that hard. We’re good actors. At least, I remember you being a good one. I’m sure you’ve improved since school.”

“You don’t know what I’ve done?” the alpha frowned.

“I’m going to be completely honest and say I don’t,” Harry smiled sheepishly. “I haven’t had that much time to watch new stuff, so when I do have free time I just watch the old movies I usually love.”

“Oh,” Louis leaned back, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, I starred in a limited series last year. For Netflix.”

“Really? What’s it about?”

“Just like a spy going around the world with a dark past and solving mysteries until he solves the one from the first episode,” the alpha explained. “Very James Bond-like with none of sex appeal, despite what my fanbase says.”

“I have a feeling your fanbase is probably right,” Harry giggled, eyes going wide as he realized what he said. He hoped Louis didn’t take that as flirting. So before the alpha could say anything – and Harry could have sworn he had seen a slight blush on the alpha’s cheeks-, he rambled on. “Sounds fun. Probably something I’d watch.”

“Really?” Louis smiled. “It won me a Golden Globe.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “What? You won? Shit. I just remembered I didn’t watch this year.” And then he remembered why exactly he didn’t watch.

“Yeah I think it was the weekend after your birthday, actually.”

Well. His birthday weekend was spent in tears as he mourned his marriage. So the Golden Globes were, unfortunately, not at the forefront of his mind those days. But he still kicked himself at not being able to watch Louis win in real time. “Oh… yeah I was preoccupied during my birthday weekend. Didn’t go near a screen for days.”

He watched as some color came to the alpha’s cheeks. Oh no, did he just end up implying that he had spent that weekend in bed with his alpha? Shit. And then it was just occurring to him that Louis had also managed to remember Harry’s birthday, despite them not talking for over ten years.

“I’d assume,” Louis chuckled awkwardly. “Uh. How’s your husband?”

Harry wanted to say that he was a piece of shit that deserved to rot, but then remembered no one was supposed to know about their divorce yet. There was no way he was going to be able to tell Louis before the news came out.

“He’s… fine,” he said simply.

“Good,” Louis nodded. “You don’t wear your ring?" He asked, staring at Harry’s hand in front of him.

Harry looked down to see the emptiness of his ring finger, quickly thinking of an excuse of why it was in some drawer of his room instead of his hand. “It’s being cleaned,” he lied. “I rarely wear it at all, anyways.”

“Ah,” the alpha said. “Is he going to visit you on set? I assume we’ll be seeing other spouses on set too in the coming months.”

The omega shook his head, averting his eyes to look out the window and stare at nothing. “No. He’s too busy for that.” He really didn’t want to think about seeing Jude until the divorce was final.

Louis nodded. “So, this is going to be alright?”

“Of course it is,” Harry nodded. “I’m an Oscar winner and you’re a Golden Globe winner. We’re more than professionals at this point.”

Sure. Nothing could go wrong with working with the ex who broke your heart ten years ago.

“Okay,” Louis smiled. “Do you want to order anything? I like their roasts and ham sandwiches.”

“Oh-uh, no thanks.”

“Not hungry?”

“I’m a pescatarian.”

Louis frowned. “You only eat fish?”

Harry nodded. “Became one a few years ago. Fish I just can’t give up, but I’m otherwise vegan.” He didn’t know if Louis fully understood it, since he wasn’t one when they met before.

“Ah,” Louis smiled. “I see. Want me to ask what their vegan options are?”

“No thanks,” Harry smiled softly. “I’ll just have an avocado salad or anything similar.”

“Avocado?” Louis grimaced. “Of course you like trendy food.”

“What?” Harry laughed. “It’s not just trendy! I like it!”

“Whatever, mate,” Louis shook his head. “I’ll be back.”

Once they had their food, Harry looked over to see the alpha poking at his roast.

“Can I confess something?”

“Sure?”

“I didn’t even finish reading the script when Niall had me audition. I just wanted to be in Zayn’s next film so bad that he got me an earlier audition than I expected, so I had Niall just highlight a good passage for me to read from when I got there.”

Harry squinted slightly. “I don’t know whether to be offended or impressed.”

“It’s no offense to your craft, Harry. And better yet, why can’t you tell me about it? Since you wrote it.”

“How kind of you to butter me up,” Harry chuckled. “You really want me to tell you about it?”

The alpha nodded. “Yes. Truly.”

And since he did look fully interested in listening, Harry cleared his throat and began.

“Okay basically I wrote this… years ago. Like I’m pretty sure it started as soon as I got into drama school. Before I met you,” he said quickly, not entirely sure why he had to mention that. At least Louis didn’t seem to muddle over it.

“I took Sense and Sensibility and Northanger Abbey and basically put the two together. So instead of two older sisters, it’s three Dashwood siblings that are in their twenties: reserved Christopher – who Zayn wants me to play-, bookish Matthew, who is going to be played by Alfred Enoch, and romantic Julia, who they’re currently asking Anya Taylor-Joy to audition for. Then their love interests will be your character, William Ferrars, for mine, Keira Knightley as Henrietta Tilney, for Matthew, and Aidan Turner as Colonel Brandon for Julia. Mrs. Dashwood is going to be played by Dame Kristin Scott Thomas.”

“What a cast,” Louis whistled.

Harry smiled. “Zayn and Liam brainstormed casting ideas for weeks until they hit this list and asked what I thought. I thought they chose the perfect people for each role so I agreed wholeheartedly. But I actually didn’t know who was going to play Mr. Ferrars until Liam said he wanted to audition you out of the blue.”

“So you really had no idea I was going to be there?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head. “Not a clue. Nice surprise I guess.”

The alpha seemed to calm himself at that comment. It almost touched Harry with how much he wanted to be sure that he was comfortable around him. He never lost that softness for others after all.

“So the story?”

“Well,” Harry coughed. “It’s basically about the Dashwood siblings being poor and having to move out of their home once their father dies, and their older half-brother, probably going to be played by John Boyega, who is an alpha, gets to inherit the house because it doesn’t pass down to omegas. Then we meet their brother and his snobby wife Madeline – who will be played by Daisy Ridley if she accepts– and they just deal with that. Then her brother visits – which will be you – and you and I are instantly smitten. But of course, your sister wouldn’t want that match so even though our characters are attached they’re forced to separate when they leave to another house that’s by the sea.”

“I see,” Louis said.

“Then once we’re in Devon we meet some of the locals and one of them is Colonel Brandon, who is going to fall in love with Julia, but she’s so whimsical and naïve and overly romantic that she thinks he’s too old for her and prefers this one alpha who is going to be played by James Norton and he turns out to be a villain. And then they go to Bath where Julia sees his betrayal and Christopher finds out William has actually been engaged to another omega, Diana Steele, played by Leigh-Anne Pinnock. Her sister is going to be played by Jade Thirlwall. Then they all leave and eventually go to Northanger Abbey since Henrietta wants to marry Matthew. Julia gets awfully sick there and almost dies, but Colonel Brandon helps save her and eventually they’re able to bring her back to Devon along with her siblings.”

Harry looked over to make sure Louis was still paying attention. “Then by the end Matthew is living in Northanger with Henrietta, William finally proposed to Christopher after Diana marries someone else, and Julia finally fell in love with Colonel Brandon.”

“Wow. For someone who vaguely remembers each of those stories, I say you really caught my interest. All of this sounds so beautiful,” Louis said. “You really put a lot of thought into it.”

“I did,” Harry grinned. “I’m glad Zayn took a liking to it because I honestly wouldn’t have thought about it being filmed had it not been for Liam going through my things when we were unpacking.”

“Unpacking?”

Harry’s eyes widened. Shit. “Yeah?”

“You moved?”

“Yeah I moved to a house in Hampshire like two months ago. Nothing major,” and with that he wanted to change the topic. “I’m glad you got cast in this. Truly I don’t mind.”

“Well that’s all I wanted to hear, really,” Louis smiled. “I wanted to make sure we were both comfortable working together and there wouldn’t be any tension if I took the job.”

“Zayn called you yesterday didn’t he?”

The alpha nodded. “He called me in the morning to say the part was mine, and I accepted on the spot because I really wanted to be a part of his next project which happened to be this. But I still wanted to talk to you. If this had gone wrong in any way, I would’ve just called him to pull out of it.”

Harry nodded. “Well, I’m sure everything will be fine. It has been a while since we’ve seen each other.” Then it occurred to him. Was Louis even single? He didn’t see a bondmark on his neck, but it was still possible he had an omega in his life. “Are you… seeing anyone? Since we’ve talked about my… Jude.”

The alpha shook his head. “Not at the moment no,” he smiled.

“Never married? Or wanted to bond with someone?” Harry pressed.

Louis continued to shake his head. “No, Haz. Never found anyone. I quite liked my bachelor life.”

“I remember,” Harry answered dryly, but with a smile. The omega wondered if Louis still thought about what happened between them. Clearly the alpha was worried about the fallout from it, since he had them meet like this. But it made Harry wonder if thought about _them_. If Louis wondered what it would have been like if they chose to date instead of breaking it off.

But he believed everything happened for a reason. So if now he was sitting across from him eating an avocado salad in a random pub, he wasn’t going to question it. Maybe he’ll actually get to keep Louis in his life this time around. As a friend, of course.

◙

Louis spent the next few weeks packing his bags while dress rehearsals started, knowing he didn’t want to leave everything for the last minute. Ever since his talk with Harry, his mind was at ease with them working together, and he was eager for filming to start.

So when they were in their third day of dress rehearsals, Louis found out he had to screen test with Harry again, to make sure they looked well enough together in front of the camera in the period clothes and makeup. And if they did, they took the promotional photos that would be used in adverts.

And after he was put in whatever the period costume was called, he went onto set and saw everyone else in their costumes chatting about. Which was hilarious in itself seeing omegas in bonnets with their smartphones in hand or the alphas in their cravats on laptops.

And then he spotted Harry, talking with Aidan Turner. Since the omega was so deep in conversation, Louis took the opportunity to look over his costume from afar. It was clear he was wearing a corset as omegas were supposed to in that time, making his waist look even smaller against the curve of his hips. His thighs were on full display too in the tight pants almost everyone was wearing. And then the mental image of Harry’s naked thighs came to mind from years ago, how the omega used to love the beard burn Louis would give him with his scruff. He quickly shook his head at those thoughts, though. Just seeing Harry brought back all those memories he tried in vain to forget over the years.

With a sigh, he walked to meet the rest of the cast. After complimenting her dress, he had a nice chat getting to know Daisy, since she was going to be his sister after all.

“There’s something so fun about playing an almost villain,” she laughed as they discussed their characters. “I get to be this mean, awful lady that I would never get to be in real life.”

She was going to play the sister-in-law to the Dashwood omegas, and if Louis remembered correctly, she was definitely someone who would irk the audience with her cruel nature. “I can see the fun of it,” Louis agreed with a nod. “I played this awful character on a show a few years ago, and I have to say it did feel good.”

He also found time to talk to Keira. They worked together in another movie so it was nice to catch up and talk about her children. Aidan was also a nice fellow, reminding him of Niall with that Irish accent while they got to know one another. And since Zayn and the crew were busy getting them set in front of the camera as the hours went by, Louis ended up meeting most of the cast like Anya, John, James, Leigh-Anne, Jade, loving how easy everyone’s energy seemed to flow.

Niall had told him that filming would take at most three months, ending in early November. So Louis definitely felt the excitement to start filming.

◙

On the final day of dress rehearsals, Harry finally felt like he could breathe easy. Even though he only wrote the script and had a starring role, he still felt he had a responsibility to make sure things run smoothly. He wanted to know whether everyone’s costumes were right, whether makeup was right, whether they had the right equipment. And he did his best to stay out of people’s way as he walked around their rehearsal space on set. He even got to know the head of costuming, Caroline Watson, and got to talk about the different types of fabrics she used to design the costumes for each character. So he had a better appreciation for the costumes once he saw them on the actors as they walked around the set, waiting around to be photographed or filmed, while Zayn and the assistant directors inspected everyone’s costumes through the lens.

They wouldn’t actually need the set until the London shoots that Zayn was still deciding if they were needed or not, but for now it served as a good set for pre-production.

He got to see how well everyone looked next to one another, especially the couples. He wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t a bit nervous when it was his turn to stand next to Louis and be photographed, but one whiff of that cinnamon and juniper calmed his nerves. It looked like his inner omega was never going to forget just how much he used to love him.

“Well you look ravishing,” Louis chuckled as they stood next to one another, both of them staring at the photographer in front of them.

“So do you,” Harry giggled under his breath. “How do you like the cast?”

“Love them,” the alpha replied. “I think the next few months are going to be great.”

“My thoughts exactly. I think Liam and Zayn casted this perfectly and I’m excited to see the final result. Just hope my script holds up.”

“I finally read the entirety of it, you know,” Louis whispered. “It’s fucking brilliant. Really one of the best scripts I’ve read.”

Harry felt his cheeks coloring in response, not used to such unprompted praise of his work. “Thank you,” he whispered back.

They held still while the photographer got his pictures, running up to pose them here and there until he was satisfied with the photographs. The pair walked off together.

“You’re done for the day, Louis!” Zayn called out from his director’s area, looking up from a paper scattered table. “Thanks for coming and we’ll see you in Hertfordshire!”

“Thanks, mate,” Louis replied with a wave, glancing up at one of the clocks on the wall. “Shit, it’s eight already. There’s a show I wanted to watch tonight, and I better get home before it starts.”

“What show?” Harry asked.

“This documentary on aliens,” Louis answered with a sheepish smile. “You probably think it’s dumb to watch but I find them fascinating.”

“I would never think it’s dumb,” Harry laughed. “I haven’t watched any myself, but I wouldn’t mind seeing them.”

“Really?” Louis grinned. “Maybe once we’re on set I’ll show you some in our down time. If you want, of course.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile wider as he nodded. “Yeah, I won’t mind.”

Louis nodded. “Well, see you in two weeks, Harry.”

“Bye,” Harry called out, sighing before going over to Zayn who was waving him over. “What’s wrong?”

“Thankfully, everything is going to schedule,” the alpha grinned. “But there was something I wanted to ask you.”

“Yes?”

“Before we leave, H, is there anything else I should have my assistant order for food and such to have on hand? I already have your favorite snacks, I asked Alfred and Anya already and they sent me a few things they’d like. Do you know anything we should have for Louis? I forgot to have someone ask him and since I just saw you talking to him I thought you might have an idea.”

“Yorkshire tea,” Harry said with ease, not bothering to think how easy it came to answer such a question.

“Why that?” Zayn frowned.

“It’s his favorite,” Harry laughed, wondering why Zayn was so confused, until it dawned on him what he just did.

“And how would you know that?”

Shit. Zayn still didn’t know that Louis was his drama school almost boyfriend. He didn’t know that countless evenings Harry had a hot cup of Yorkshire tea waiting for Louis after classes in his flat or the mornings when they woke up together and he’d made him a cup. He didn’t know how good it felt to get kisses after he drank half of his cup, lips ever so delicious against his.

Luckily, Harry did very well with lying on his feet, careful not to show much on his face. “I read it in an article I think? While looking up all the actors you cast I thought I’d read up on what he’s done and I read one of those ‘Quick facts you should know about Golden Globe Winner Louis Tomlinson’ that popped up. Likes a cuppa in the morning, splash of milk, no sugar.”

“Okayyy,” Zayn drawled out, scribbling on a loose piece of paper. “Good to know. I’ll have Frankie order enough boxes of it to have on set.”

Harry nodded as he let out a breath. At least their past secret was safe for now. He didn’t think anyone needed to know. Not when it wasn’t necessary for anyone to know anyways. It was all in the past, and that’s where it deserved to stay.

◙

It was five in the morning, and even though there was a possibility he wasn’t going to have scenes to film today, Louis was still in the makeup chair getting primed after he got his costume on. He didn’t know the basics of regency wear, but he thought whatever he was wearing was beautiful to look at, especially when he could tell the careful craftsmanship of each piece.

All the cast had arrived the day before, with everyone situated in a large country house where most of the cast and crew were staying, since it could house about 50 people. He was situated on the floor above Harry. 

He was actually in the third week of filming, as they spent the first two weeks filming the scenes that would be for Northanger Abbey in Kent, and his character wasn’t needed for any of those. And once the day came for him to travel to join them at a new location in Hertfordshire, he was more than excited to go, even if a hint of nervousness bubbled in his stomach.

They had a cast and crew party the night before to celebrate some of the new cast that was joining – like John, Daisy, and him – and it was actually entertaining for a last minute get together. They were careful not to let it go too late since everyone had to be up in the morning, and even though he had caught a glimpse of Harry, he didn’t go up to chat. He knew Harry was already a mess enough as it was, and didn’t want him getting more nervous. But he did notice the way Harry glanced his way when Zayn got up to give a short speech to welcome the new people and how he hoped all his actors would ground close like a family. Zayn didn’t know just how close he had been to Harry at one time.

◙

It was the fourth day of filming in a beautiful house in Hertfordshire, and as gorgeous as the scenery was for every scene, Harry already felt exhausted. Every morning he spent hours going over the script they were set to film for the day, making sure he felt every word he wrote was needed for the actors to perform. And he knew he was being harder on himself than he should be, but he always was his own worst credit. Even when Jude would give him rare praise while they worked together, Harry always felt like he could make it better in some way.

Which is why, even after getting in costume, he still found himself making edits on the script sheet.

“We’re ready to start, Haz,” Zayn said as he passed by him. “Did you make the changes you wanted?”

Harry sighed, looking down at everything he’d written in the past twelve hours. “I think so.” He walked towards Zayn, looking over to see Louis standing off to the side, already in his gear.

“Okay we’re filming yours and Louis’ scene today,” Zayn said. “We’ll rehearse as usual. Then after lunch film until we have it right.”

“What scene is it today?” Louis asked, looking over at Harry.

“Christopher and William meet after the news of William’s engagement to Diana is revealed,” Zayn answered for him. “Christopher is going to offer the living at Delaford that Colonel Brandon offered so William can marry Diana, even though Chris and William want to be together. So basically, this scene is all about both of your characters essentially realizing that this is the last time they’ll see one another before William marries. So much is said in their faces what can’t be said aloud, like their longing toward one another..”

“Ah I remember,” Louis nodded. “Shall we start?”

And that’s how they spent most of the morning, in a large beautifully lit room going over the scene over and over as they tried out different tones and lines while practicing. This was actually the first scene he had to film with Louis so far, so getting to see his own acting skills in person was fascinating from Harry’s end. He could tell how easy it was for Louis to get into character, watching the way his mouth and the rest of his body moved. He could easily tell why the alpha won a Golden Globe in the first place.

They broke for lunch, all of them eating together from the catering service Zayn usually ordered from, discussing other books that should be adapted into the big screen.

“I quite enjoyed Les Miserables,” Harry piped up, forking through his Caesar salad. The others agreed as they offered their favorite books.

“Time to get back to work!” Zayn said, standing up from the table.

Harry looked over at Louis and nodded, both of them rising as well as the crew started to head back to the set.

“You both rehearsed this scene beautifully,” Zayn said once everyone was ready to film. “I have a feeling we can do it in one take from both shots? Close up and again with a portrait shot of you both in this room. For now we can do the portrait one as you say your lines straight through in one take. Harry, go to your seat and sit there until the maid announces that William has arrived.”

Harry did as he was told, sitting in the chair by the fire while Louis went stepped away off camera. Zayn went to his seat behind the camera, ready to watch as the crew went to their places. “Action!” he called out.

The maid came up to Harry from behind. _“Mr. Ferrars is here to see you, sir.”_

Harry looked up and nodded. _“Send him in.”_ He sat there and took a deep breath, hoping the camera could see his dilemma at being reunited with the alpha he loved.

Louis walked in, bowing as Harry stood to greet him.

 _“Good afternoon, Mr. Ferrars,”_ Harry said.

 _“Mr. Dashwood,”_ Louis replied, his face solemn and weary.

 _“Mr. Ferrars,”_ Harry said. _“Thank you for coming here.”_

Louis bowed. _“I did not think you would want to see me, Mr. Dashwood. I- God knows what you must think of me,”_ he said as he looked away.

_“Mr. Ferrars-”_

_“I have no right to speak, I know, but you must let me-”_

Harry tried to hide his grimace. _“Mr. Ferrars! I have good news!”_

Louis was left standing there, face lit with half agony and half surprise. _“Good news?”_

The omega nodded _. “You know of our friend Colonel Brandon?”_

_“Brandon?”_

_“Yes. Do sit down,”_ he motioned towards the empty chair across from him as he sat as well. _“Colonel Brandon has learned of your unfortunate situation. He has known what it is to lose someone he loves and wants to offer you the living at Delaford so you may marry Miss Steele immediately.”_

Louis sat there in silence. _“Colonel Brandon wants to give me a living?”_

Harry nodded. _“He does.”_

_“No. It cannot be.”_

The omega smiled, trying not to let the tears reach his own eyes. _“The unkindness of your own relations has made you astonished to find friendship elsewhere.”_

Louis continued to sit there in pure bewilderment. _“You- This is surely due to your praise of me, since I do not personally know Brandon.”_

 _“It is of your own merit!”_ Harry cried. _“He has heard of how exceptional a man you are and wanted to offer help.”_

 _“And,”_ Louis licked his lips. _“Why did he not tell me himself then?”_

Harry’s face softened. _“He felt it was better if the offer came from a friend.”_

Their eyes met then, both of them holding onto the gaze, careful not to let it drop because they knew it would be the last time they could ever sit like this. _“Your friendship has been the most important of my life.”_

 _“And you will always have it,”_ Harry said softly. _“I congratulate you on your marriage, Mr. Ferrars. For the next time I see you, you will be married.”_

Louis took a deep breath, looking as if he wanted to desperately hold Harry in his arms instead of getting up to leave. _“Thank you. I must leave now, Mr. Dashwood,”_ bowing as he stood.

 _“Thank you for your kindness,”_ the alpha said gently, looking over his shoulder to meet the omega’s gaze from the chair.

Harry felt his lip quiver as he tried to keep his composure. _“Good day,”_ Harry he called out as Louis walked off camera.

“Cut!” Zayn called. And everyone watched in horror as Harry’s face crumbled into tears, the omega groaning as he pulled out what looked to be an already used tissue from a pocket. He knew actually filming it would bring him to tears, dabbing his eyes carefully.

What he didn’t expect was for Louis to practically run over to him, falling to a knee in front of him. “Harry? Are you hurt?”

“What?” he sniffed, eyes wide as he realized everyone was looking at him. “Sorry! The thought of losing someone you love forever,” Harry cried through a smile. “It just hurts to know that.”

“Oh,” Louis nodded, raising himself up as Zayn came over.

“Love when you give 110%, Haz,” he chuckled. “Wonderful, gents! Now if you can clean your face Harry, I want some closer shots of you saying your lines again.”

The omega nodded, looking up to see Louis’ still worried face. “I’m fine, Lou,” he said softly, hoping the others wouldn’t hear him slip the nickname he once called him. He didn’t think they were back to being that comfortable with each other, but the alpha’s face finally softened into a smile once he heard it.

They ran the scene through again as Zayn directed, with the alpha incredibly pleased with how it was going. “This looks amazing, lads,” Zayn said as he looked back at the film. “I think we can do a few more takes to be sure. Get some snacks and then we’ll finish for the day.”

“I didn’t expect you to cry,” Louis chuckled as they shared some crackers together from a large plate that Harry was holding.

“Sorry again,” Harry smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t know it would affect me that much.”

“At least you know your heart is in it,” Louis said.

“Harry?” they heard and turned to see Zayn calling him over. Harry gave the plate to Louis and walked over.

“What’s wrong?”

“Harry… look who’s here,” Zayn whispered.

Harry turned to see fucking Jude standing there at the edge of the set. Dressed in a beige crewneck jumper and jeans, just leaning against a door frame as he spoke with a crew member and clearly making her blush as they flirted. Oh the audacity at a time like this.

“Harry!” Jude said, his smile wide as he saw Harry approaching. “There you are!” And before Harry could say anything, the alpha grabbed him in for a tight hug, which the omega half-heartedly gave back. Suddenly his senses were penetrated by the smell of pine, Jude’s scent. It made him want to vomit. How awful that what used to give him such comfort only brought him disgust now because of recent memories.

“Jude,” Harry strained. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he whispered, looking around the room to see almost everyone staring at them, including Louis. It shouldn’t be awkward to have a spouse on set, but suddenly it was and Harry hate the feeling all together.

“I can’t visit my husband while he shoots his movie?” The alpha asked innocently.

“Not when we’re currently getting divorced,” Harry hissed. “So why are you really here?” He knew Jude’s nature, and he was not the type to check up on someone out of the goodness of his heart.

“Well if I’m being honest” Jude said in a low voice, “my publicist said it would be good for me to be seen here, so no one would think anything is amiss until we’re officially divorced. Which would be next month.”

Oh how badly Harry wanted to punch him in the chest. Always thinking of his image! How he looked to the public! But that didn’t seem to be his worry when he was fucking his co-star. “But things are amiss you idio-”

Suddenly he felt his hand being pulled, and then they were walking away from the set and out of the room.

“Um- great job everyone!” he heard Zayn say. “We’re done for the day!”

Harry groaned, already embarrassed to think the others would think he was letting his personal life get in between his work. He stared at Jude, who was about his height, as the alpha dragged him to an open room in the large house. Every room was beautifully decorated since it was a private home that belonged to an earl, but now Harry couldn’t care less as he was being forced to spend time with his almost ex-husband.

“You have a lot of nerve barging in like this,” Harry said as he snatched his hand away. “What the fuck are you even thinking? You could’ve just put in a gossip blurb somewhere that you visited me. Not you actually being here!”

“I just thought it would look strange that your alpha isn’t here. What would your co-stars think? I’m sure their partners are visiting!”

Harry frowned as he shook his head in annoyance. Of course people had their partners visiting, but that didn’t mean they wondered about where Harry’s was. “My co-stars don’t think of you,” he cried. “I don’t think of you.”

“You can’t even be grateful for my visit, can you?”

“Grateful?” the omega laughed. “If you want someone to worship the ground you walk on, go find another omega. What the fuck do you even want with me?”

“I just wanted to see you,” Jude paused. “You look beautiful in that outfit.”

Harry didn’t think his annoyance could go any greater, but now he was developing a headache from it. Having Jude around after crying his eyes out while working was not working well for his body. “Oh fuck off,” he jeered. “I don’t want your compliments.”

“I can’t find you attractive? Despite what I did, I still care about you, Haz. We’ve been together for over ten years, for God’s sake!”

“Care about me?” Harry scoffed with a laugh. “Care? If you cared about me you wouldn’t have been fucking another omega!”

The alpha rolled his eyes. “Are you really going to throw that in my face when I come to see you?”

Harry was reeling as he stepped away from him. “Jude. You’re so fucking lucky we barely finished the scene for today when you took me away like this.”

“Oh come on I was waiting for Zayn to finish. I knew you were done which is why I grabbed you.”

“I don’t care! It looks so unprofessional,” he groaned, “and I hate looking like some omega that brings his personal issues in front of co-workers.”

“Oh I know which co-workers you care about. Don’t think that I didn’t see Louis Tomlinson there,” he smirked. “You think I forgot that you used to take his knot?”

Harry’s eyes widened. He knew he would regret the day he told Jude he used to sleep with Louis, all because the alpha asked who helped him with heats before him. “And what about it?” he asked coolly.

“Is that why you cast him?” Jude asked with mirth to his voice. “To get back at me for sleeping with someone else?”

Harry knew if he had a big outburst the alpha was use it as proof that he was hiding something, and the last thing he needed was Jude trying to lurk around the set in search of what that was. “You’re such a knothead! How the fuck would I even know that Louis would be in this movie? Zayn loved his audition and gave it to him on the spot. I had nothing to do with casting.”

“I’ll try to believe that,” Jude laughed. “I just find it too much of a coincidence that an ex lover of yours would be here right as our relationship is ending. Does he know we’re getting divorced?”

“Why does it matter if he does?” Harry asked.

“I’ll take that as a no then,” Jude smirked. “Better keep it that way. Because even though we’re separated, I’m still your husband and I won’t allow alphas getting into my omegas bed.”

“I am not your omega,” Harry hissed. “In less than a month I won’t even legally be yours. And I’m even more thankful you never gave me a bondmark.”

Jude’s face darkened at that remark. “One day you’ll see my side of this, Haz, and you won’t feel that way anymore.”

“I sure as fuck won’t,” the omega scoffed. “Are we done here? Because the less I see of your face the better.”

“Actually,” Jude said with a sigh. “I need a favor.”

“You really think I would do you a favor?” Harry asked.

“The premiere for my new film is next week, and I can’t bloody walk it alone when I’m married. I want you to be there by my side one last time.”

Harry took a deep breath, trying again not to lash out of him. “I am filming right now, Jude. How the fuck do you expect me to leave in the middle of filming to go to your dumb premiere? Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?” The alpha was going to respond but Harry didn’t let him. “Of course you don’t. Because you never would’ve cheated.”

“Harry-”

“No I’m done here,” Harry said, pushing past him to get to the door. “We agreed to let this divorce be as painless as possible for both of us, and I am not about to be seen with you when we’re weeks away from finalizing it. Learn to be by yourself and leave me alone, Jude.” He was about to turn the knob of the door when something popped into his head. And before he could talk himself out of it, he found himself turning to face the alpha one last time. “Before you leave, there’s something that I’ve kept from you all these years and now it gives me great pleasure to tell you.”

“And that is?”

“His knot was bigger than yours,” Harry grinned, hoping that his dimples were popping as they usually did, and pausing to see Jude’s jaw drop, and then walked out of the room. As petty as it was, it brought a smile to his face, and Harry deserved at least that after going through the hell that was a divorce.

◙

Louis hadn’t expected to see Jude on set yesterday. The last time he has him in person was a few years ago at a mutual friends party. He hadn’t gone up to talk to him – what more could he have said besides ‘isn’t Harry a great lay?’ – and he didn’t remember much of him since then. He knew he was a well known director, though, besides being an actor. He was pretty sure Harry was in a film with him too, starring together as lovers in some period film.

All he hoped is that Harry did end up meeting the love of his life after their own affair ended. The omega deserved that at least after the pain Louis put him through. Now it was almost lunch time, and they were waiting to film a scene in the rain. But since it hadn’t rained yet, Zayn decided to film another scene with other actors to fill the time. Which was fine, except Harry was no where to be found in case it did rain.

“Did you know where Harry is?” Zayn asked as he approached Louis.

Louis looked around. “No? I thought you’ve seen him already?”

Zayn sighed. “Well… I hadn’t seen him since Jude came yesterday.”

“Well maybe they’re ‘catching up’,” Louis said with air quotes. He didn’t want to think of Harry in someone else’s bed, but there was no doubt Harry had a good time in it with his husband. There’s a reason they stayed married this long, of course.

“What?”

“They’re married.” At least he assumed married people never kept their hands off each other.

“Yeah but…” Zayn trailed off. “Never mind. Tell him to respond to my messages if you see him today. I know I don’t need to see him until midday since his scene isn’t a priority today if it doesn’t rain but I’d like to know if he’s okay.”

Louis frowned as he nodded, watching the alpha walk away. Was there a reason for him to be so worried because Jude was here? After all, he was Harry’s alpha. Besides the way Jude took Harry away so quickly, Louis didn’t find anything strange in him being there.

So Louis thought about that as he rehearsed a scene he was filming with John and Daisy, rehearsing as Zayn watched them.

“It’s so fun working with Daisy again,” John grinned. “I’m glad Zayn brought us back together to actually play a couple.”

“Yes!” Daisy laughed. “It’s been so much fun being your wife, darling. I heard Zayn is a bit of a Star Wars nerd, so no doubt that’s why he chose us.”

Louis nodded in agreement. “No doubt. And being Daisy’s older brother has definitely been a fun experience.”

“It’s raining!” Zayn cheered, everyone turning to see the dark clouds filling the once blue sky and rain pelleting the windows. “Okay change of plan. We’re going to go out in the rain to film with Louis and Harry, and if we have time we’ll film the scene with John, Daisy and Louis. If not, we’ll do it tomorrow. Louis go to Caroline and see if you need to change outfits for this scene. I want everyone outside in 15 minutes!”

Everyone scrambled to follow Zayn’s instructions, and Louis quickly left the room to go find Caroline. And within 15 minutes, he was outside in a different outfit under the umbrella of one of the crew members, walking out into the open field where Zayn was already set up under a tent.

And just as Louis stepped inside, he suddenly found himself next to Harry, already dressed in his costume. His rose and vanilla scent was so calming, Louis discreetly taking a big whiff of it as he pretended to scratch his nose. Yet that’s what made it strange. He still smelled like himself instead of Jude.

“You don’t stink,” he said suddenly, instantly regretting it since it wasn't even a greeting.

“Excuse me?” Harry asked in a horrified tone, turning to face him.

“Oh shit not like that,” Louis laughed. “Sorry. Like your alpha. I thought after he came here you’d end up stinking of him so bad.”

“No. Uh- Jude just needed to talk with me. He left like an hour after he arrived.”

“So where have you been-”

And then he noticed the way Harry’s eyes seemed to be shiny, like the dampness of tears had never left even if the redness did. Maybe it wasn’t his right to pry in the first place

“Nevermind. Let’s film, yeah?”

Harry nodded, giving him a small smile.

“Okay lads,” Zayn said as he walked up to them. “We’re going to film you riding your horses when its about to rain on another day, but today we can film you riding though the rain and taking cover under a tree where you’ll share your first kiss together. I think there’s five lines max.”

Louis looked over at Harry, who nodded. “I’m ready.”

And so everyone headed out into the rain, the large cameras covered to protect against the water as it poured. Horses were brought out for both of them to mount. After Zayn got a shot of them riding through the rain, the next shot had to be of them dismounting and taking their horses under a large tree to wait out the rain.

Louis remembered reading the scene the other day as he went over the script. He knew it was a scene that wasn’t in the book and was Harry’s own idea to put in, and he thought it fit beautifully with the story. The most reserved Dashwood omega gets a kiss from his love before they wed, while his siblings don’t. A nice change in the story, from Louis’ perspective at least.

As the camera continued to film them dismount, now drenched from the rain as they walked under the large tree, and then they began the few lines they had.

 _“I’m sorry we got caught in the weather,”_ Louis said. _“I wouldn’t have asked you to join me if I knew.”_

 _“Do not worry, Mr. Ferrars,”_ Harry laughed, wiping his face. _“There’s always a risk it will rain, and I would gladly take that risk if it means I get to spend time with you.”_

 _“Not when you have dirt on your face,”_ Louis laughed, stepping in front of the omega. _“May I?”_

Harry nodded, so Louis brought his hand up to wipe dirt away from his cheek with his thumb, both of them seeming to realize the alpha was essentially cradling this face so tenderly.

 _“I’m glad to know I am worth any risk to you, Mr. Dashwood,”_ Louis said softly, glancing down at his lips.

 _“You are more than worth it, Mr. Ferrars,”_ Harry replied in no more than a whisper. And with that, Louis leaned over to press their lips together. And he knew he had to act as if it was the first time Mr. Ferrars was able to kiss Christopher, but Louis couldn’t help the fact this was the first time he got to kiss Harry in years. His lips were still so plush, so soft against his own. And maybe the omega had on a flavored lip balm, but whatever it was made the kiss taste so sweet. He wanted it to go on forever.

 _“Forgive me,”_ he said after quickly pulling away. _“I shouldn’t have taken such a liberty.”_

 _“Mr. Ferrars-”_ Harry began.

 _“Let us go back to the house,”_ Louis said, leading his horse away and leaving Harry standing there, lips still parted in confusion and desire.

“And cut!” Zayn called. “Loved it, lads. Now let’s do close ups of your faces as you say the lines.”

So that’s how Louis spent the remainder of the day, doing multiple shots where he got to kiss Harry, enjoying every second of it. And since Harry wasn’t smelling like Jude, Louis’ nose caught every whiff of rose and vanilla that came off the omega. He was in his own little heaven.

◙

The next few weeks went wonderful for filming. Now they were in Devon county, and the cast was put in cottages to share with for the next few weeks. Everyone was a dream to work with, and Harry found his scenes with his on-screen siblings to be very memorable. Particularly with Alfred towering over his supposed older brother, everyone got a laugh out of that whenever they were near. Anya proved to be a spectacular friend as well, being able to share laughs with her in between takes. He particularly liked to hear anything she had to say in Spanish so he could practice his own.

They managed to film on time as well, with the scenes needed for Noland and Barton Park almost done for the most part. After they were done in the area, they would film the Barton Cottage scenes by the seashore.

Overall, Harry loved how filming was going. And he thought as they approached the halfway mark everything was going well, until he got a call from his publicist Janine one evening.

“I’m so sorry, H” Zayn whispered, rubbing his back. They were sitting on his bed as Harry cried.

Harry looked down at his phone, his tears blurring . They had just finished filming, and Harry was happily done getting his costume off when Zayn came in saying his publicist asked the alpha to be there with him on her call. All because new photos of Jude were being published everywhere, and the tabloids were in a tizzy. Harry only felt sick as he saw them.

There was Jude standing on the red carpet for the premiere of his latest film, wearing those boring black suits that Harry always tried to get him to change, sans wedding ring, and instead of going alone as he promised, there was an omega next to him, looking so smug in the camera in her bright red evening gown. The very omega who was cast in the play with Jude, or the one he had hired to fuck every night. Now every tabloid was going to know that Jude betrayed him, that they were getting divorced before it was finalized, and that Harry’s marriage was done for.

Any hint of sympathy he had for Jude melted away into anger once Harry saw the photos, and after a good cry, he knew what he had to do. “Janine?” Harry sniffed into the speaker of his phone. “Be ruthless. Expose him. Don’t even think of protecting him on my end. His own publicist can deal with that shit. And say I want privacy. I don’t want to speak to anyone until the divorce is final at this point.”

“Will do, babe,” Janine said gently. “Take care of yourself and don’t let it bother you that much. Remember, divorce is final next week.”

And that was really all the news he could take before he went back to crying softly. Now his marital problems were known to the world, everyone would want to know the details, ‘sources’ from Jude’s side would probably be planted from his end to every gossip rag to gain some sympathy, and Janine would have to fight them from Harry’s end. Ugh.

“I’m going to be divorced,” Harry groaned.

“From someone who never deserved you, babe,” Zayn sighed. “Now come on, don’t let it get you down. We all have the weekend off and you can take all the time you need to process it until Monday. And I know the rest of the cast is going to know by then, so they’ll be here to give you any support as well. We’re all a family here.”

“But-”

There was a knock at the door, and Harry glanced at it, not wanting to get up from the bed.

“I’ll get it,” Zayn said aloud, walking over to open it. “Oh, hi Louis!”

The alpha stepped aside to let the other one in.

“I’m not intruding?” Louis said as he looked around. “Hi, Harry.”

“Not at all,” Harry sniffed, wiping his face again. “Hi.”

Louis walked into the room with a nod. “Well I’m sorry if I’m interrupting anything, but we’re going out for drinks in like an hour and I was asked to take you along.”

“Really?” Harry looked up, looking over at Zayn.

“You too, Zayn,” Louis smiled. “Just to relax after a month of filming.”

“Thanks for the invite but I have a call tonight with my husband that I don’t want to miss,” Zayn chuckled, eliciting a gagging noise from Harry. Because he knew exactly what that couple got up to when they were away from each other. “But I think Harry would like to go?”

Well, it wouldn’t be a bad idea. He could use the distraction. Instead of thinking of the news articles that are going to be out within 24 hours, he could spend a few hours out with the cast. “Okay,” he smiled. “I’ll go.”

“Great! I would ask Anya too but she was there when we were planning the get together. See you in a bit?”

Harry nodded as the alpha left after saying bye to the other alpha.

“It’ll be good for you, H. Trust me,” Zayn said. “Go out and have some fun and don’t worry about what you’ll have to deal with tomorrow. If you want you can just turn off your phone for the weekend if you need.”

“Yeah,” Harry sniffed. “I’ll try not to waste any more tears on him.”

“That’s the spirit,” Zayn said with a reassuring smile.

So with that, Harry ended up going out to drinks dressed in a random cardigan he found in his closet and an old band shirt and jeans. It wasn’t like he was going to dress to pull, anyways. He didn’t even know when or how he would start dating after he was officially divorced.

At least the outing did prove to be distracting. Once he arrived at the pub, he took shots with the rest of the cast, drinking and telling jokes as they made fun of whatever was on their minds. Glasses clinked, hoots were hollered, and there was probably some fighting about football, probably between Louis and Aidan. Harry chatted with Anya, Kiera, and Alfred as he nursed his lager, listening as they talked about a book they both happened to be reading. Eventually Harry found himself in the loft of the building, only reachable through a ladder that he was sober enough to climb up on. There was a quiet little nook there with a couch and chairs to stare out through the large window, which happened to look over the moonlit hills in the distance.

Once he plopped himself down and put his bottle on the floor by his feet, he started to think about Jude. They had lived a happy life together, or so Harry thought. When Jude proposed, Harry thought he had found the man of his dreams. An alpha who wanted to provide and take care of him, loved him, wanted to be by his side forever. It also made Harry feel special to have such an alphas attention. Back in school, Jude was one of the most sought after alphas. He was two years older than Harry, and everyone knew the alpha was going to be a great actor and director once he graduated. So it was no surprise when Jude got nominated for an Oscar after his film debut, even if he didn’t win it. And he was nominated four more times during their marriage, so Harry couldn’t be anything but proud of being married to such an alpha.

Which is why his infidelity hit so hard. Not once during their relationship did Harry feel like another omega was a threat to it. Sure, they were both allowed harmless flirtation here and there, and there had been opportunities where alphas offered to knot him even while knowing he was married, but he never knew of an instance where he thought Jude would be capable of cheating. He never thought the alpha he knew so well could hurt him like that. And, of course, that only made Harry wonder if this was Jude's first infidelity or was it the first time he was ever caught.

Either way, his marriage was over. If he wanted his dream of being bonded and having pups with a mate, he’d have to start somewhere else. And he started to giggle once he realized there used to be an alpha he thought about that with, but it never came to fruition.

Harry thought about the first time he met Louis. It was the first week of classes, and they were both in Romance in Literature, one of the electives they had to take. Everyone had chosen random places to sit, and Harry ended up sitting next to an alpha that smelled of cinnamon and juniper. It was so intoxicating, and he sometimes slicked himself whenever he caught a whiff, but he didn’t dare talk to him for the entire first week. It wasn’t until Louis asked to borrow a pen that they did start talking, eventually finding themselves studying together in the library when they had time. It all changed when Louis asked him if he had someone to spend his heat with, and Harry answered honestly that he didn’t. He really just planned to use his toys as usual. But what he didn’t expect was for the alpha to offer to help him through it, and the rest was history.

And by history, that meant getting his heart broken. Because even though he told himself he shouldn’t fall for such an alpha, he found himself falling in love with every passing day. They went on dates, he thought Louis was sending signals that he wanted something more as well, but in the end the alpha didn’t want a relationship and Harry did. Which is how Jude came into his life. Out of all the alphas that were offering themselves to him, Jude was the one that piqued his interest the most. With his honey blonde hair, green eyes, and kind heart, he was everything Harry wanted in an alpha. And ended up being an alpha who did want to be with him.

It only made Harry wonder how different his life would’ve been if he had waited for Louis, or if Louis would’ve wanted him after all.

“What are you thinking about?” came a voice behind him. He turned to see Louis climbing up the ladder, a smile on his face.

“What do you mean?” Harry chuckled as the alpha came to sit next to him. The aroma of cinnamon and juniper wrapped around him instantly, and Harry quietly basked in it.

“Everyone was wondering where you went, and Daisy remembered seeing you climb up here by yourself,” Louis explained “You looked spaced out just now, and it’s not because you’ve had a few drinks. I remember how you are when drunk.”

“Ah,” Harry nodded with a sigh. “I was thinking about when we met. The memory popped into my head.

“Ah,” Louis chuckled. “The romance class.”

“Where you helped an omega through their heat.”

“One of the best omegas I had.”

“Sure,” Harry scoffed, taking a sip of his drink.

“You think I don’t mean it?”

“I think you might mean it right now to make me feel better, but not on other occasions.”

The alpha frowned. “Why would I need to make you feel better?”

Harry’s eyes widened, groaning internally. Louis didn’t know about his divorce yet. “Nothing,” he sighed.

“You really think you weren’t one of the best omegas I got to have?”

“Prove it,” Harry found himself saying, turning to face him. He found those soft blue eyes staring back at him with such a tenderness.

And that’s when it happened.

Louis leaned in, slotting their lips together, and Harry ever felt more at bliss. He remembered how it felt to have those lips against him during their scene, but now Harry could enjoy it without guilt. Now he knew Louis was kissing him like that, not his character. And it felt divine.

“Louis?” Aidan called out from below. “We need your opinion on this shite!”

They both quickly jerked back, with Harry scooting farther from him.

“I have to go,” Louis said, looking away before leaving. “I’ll see you later, Haz.”

Harry sat there still frozen as he watched the alpha leave, his heart pounding in his ears. Well, at least he didn’t care much about Jude. Maybe it was the alcohol thinking, but Harry thought he wasn’t too far off in thinking Louis was still interested in him. And to no one’s surprise, Harry felt he was interested as well.

◙

See, Louis really didn’t plan on kissing Harry. He had no right to kiss Harry. Not when Harry was married. It didn’t matter if he thought he saw semi flirtatious glances from the omega. He was married, and he was not about to mess up a marriage.

It was all Louis could think about once he got back to his own cottage, the one he shared with John. But once morning came, and given the fact that they didn’t have to film anything, Louis took a shower and then marched over to Harry’s cottage, eager to apologize and clear things up between them.

“Morning,” Louis smiled once Harry opened the door.

The omega looked so adorable standing there in a purple robe, wide eyed as he stared at him. “Um- morning? Come in.” He stepped aside. “Anya is still sleeping, I think. So don’t talk too loud.”

Louis nodded. “Okay. Sorry to barge in like this but I couldn’t sleep after what happened last night. I just want to apologize.”

“Last night?” Harry frowned as he plopped himself on a couch.

Okay, Harry couldn’t have been that drunk to not remember what happened. “I kissed you and you’re married and it’s just not right-”

“You didn’t hear?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Heard what?”

“Have you seen the news?”

Louis shook his head. “I don’t really watch until the evenings.”

Harry glanced over at the muted television. “Well, let me enlighten you then.” He picked up the remote and turned the sound on again, voices finally meeting the moving lips on the screen.

 _“Well you wouldn’t believe what has happened, darlings!”_ the woman gasped as she held her cup of coffee. _“One of the most famous power couples in Hollywood: Jude Warner and Harry Styles, are getting a divorce! After pictures emerged of Jude on the red carpet with an omega that was not his husband, Harry’s representative put out a statement, which I have here:_

_‘Mr. Styles agreed to an amicable split after he found his husband galivanting with another omega, for the sake of their privacy and the end of their marriage. But that was under the condition that Mr. Warner would not go public with his affair until after the divorce was finalized. Now Mr. Styles more than happy to let the world know that he married a cheater who threw away their almost 10 year marriage. Mr. Styles requests privacy during this difficult time.’_

Oh. _Oh_. Harry was getting divorced. “You’re leaving your husband?”

“Left,” the omega said. “I already left him months ago. Moved out and got my own place. Divorce will be finalized by the end of the month.”

“I’m so sorry, H,” Louis whispered.

“At least now you know you did nothing wrong last night,” Harry said with a soft smile. “Nothing compared to what Jude was doing behind my back.”

“He’s such a prick,” Louis said, lowering himself to the couch. “You don’t deserve that… when did you even find out?”

He noticed the way Harry’s lip trembled and immediately regretted asking. “On my birthday.”

“Oh, Harry.”

“It’s fine, Lou,” Harry sighed, quickly wiping away a tear. “I thought I wouldn’t have to talk about the split but. Shit. With his actress? He’s the director for Christ’s sake! It’s gross! And I’ve heard she practically slept with him for the role. So he’s been doing this behind my back for months? Fucking her then going back to me and act like nothing was wrong?”

“He’s an absolute knothead. Makes all of us alphas look bad.”

Harry continued on his rant, which he clearly needed to get out. “I was so blindsided. I should have known something had changed. He kept coming home late showered, claiming he was wiping the ‘sweat’ off from the play. Wiping her slick off him more like.”

“Harry…” Louis sighed.

“I should have known!” the omega cried. “She was a virtual nobody and I’ve never seen him risk a no one on one of his plays. Stupid, stupid. I guess I wasn’t a good enough omega for him and it just kills me!”

“Hey,” Louis shook his head, opening one arm so Harry could lean onto him. If they were actually together, he would’ve peppered his face with kisses. Anything to wipe that awful look from his face. At least Harry accepted the gesture, snuggling into his neck as Louis rubbed his back. “None of that. You’re an absolutely perfect omega, and any alpha would be lucky to have you.”

“Except my husband,” Harry snorted.

“That’s because he’s a complete idiot for not appreciating you while he had you,” Louis said. “Like I did,” he wanted to add, but he didn’t want to bring himself into it. Not when Harry was hurting like this. “Besides, you’ll be surprised at how many alphas are going to be knocking on your door now.”

Harry scrunched his nose. “Is that a euphemism for sex?”

“No, silly,” Louis chuckled with an eye roll. “You’re a catch, and others know it.”

“But I don’t want them,” Harry sighed. “I never really liked casual sex. I just like having a partner that you know won’t hurt you, that keeps their wedding vows,” he sneered. “I don’t know. I just feel shitty. And I know he decided to bring her to the premiere to get back at what I told him when he visited.”

“Which was?” Louis asked.

Harry stayed silent. “Nothing.”

And Louis didn’t want to press further. “Well, love. I suggest you take a mental health day. Do whatever you need to feel better.”

“I think I will,” Harry sighed, pulling away from him. “I’ll watch some films, or whatever is on Netflix. If I’m being honest, I’m all cried out from the months before. I just feel empty.”

“Well let me know if there’s anything I can do,” Louis said.

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry smiled. “I’ll show you out.”

Louis followed him to the door, standing in front of him before he left. He could still see the twenty-year-old omega in his face, with those hopeful bright eyes and pink lips. But what haunted him was the sadness that clouded his face, just as his reaction had been when Louis told him to be with other alphas. At least Harry didn’t hold a grudge on him like he held for Jude.

“Bye, Haz,” Louis said, and without thinking leaned over to place a kiss on his soft cheek. “Don’t let it break your heart, okay? Everything will turn out alright.”

The omega seemed to blush at the sudden kiss, but a small smile bloomed on his face. “Thanks, Lou.”

And as Louis walked back to his cottage, he knew one thing was for certain. Even though they both hurt Harry in their own ways, at least he knew he was better than Jude in one aspect. If he had been the one to marry Harry once he realized how in love he was with him, he never would have looked at another omega for as long as he lived. And now that Harry was back in his life for a time, and newly single, he couldn’t deny the joy it brought him at the thought of a second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

News of Harry’s divorce spread far and wide, with Zayn telling him that all the major magazines had covered it by the time Monday came around. He dreaded even looking at them, knowing they would talk about Jude’s relationship with his new omega. At least Louis was right in saying the cast would support him. He quickly received hugs from everyone once they were back to work, everyone giving their own remarks on Jude in passing. Even though she wasn’t his real mum, Kristin still came up to him and gave him a reassuring hug that reminded him of his own mum.

“If only I knew back then when he visited,” she said quietly. “I would’ve given him a hard kick in the balls.”

Which made Harry laugh despite the seriousness on her face.

At least they had a new scene to film for the day. It took place in Bath, but like many scenes from the film, didn’t need to be filmed there. This scene in particular was between Christopher and Colonel Brandon, as they discussed the true nature of Willoughby and what he did to Brandon’s ward.

 _“Good day, Colonel,”_ Harry said as the scene started.

Aidan bowed to him. _“Good day, Mr. Dashwood. How is your sister?”_

 _“She suffers greatly,”_ Harry sighed. _“One of Matthew’s friends, a Ms. Tilney, has offered to take us to her home of Northanger Abbey to take us away from Bath. I am a little uneasy of such an alpha making a request, but I would do anything to get Julia out of Bath.”_

_“Would you be more at ease if I travel with you? I am acquainted with Ms. Tilney, and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I accompanied you three there.”_

Harry smiled with a nod. _“That would be perfect, Colonel. Thank you for your offer.”_

Aidan paused as he seemed to think of what to say next. _“Mr. Dashwood, what I am about to tell you is not meant to be told in vengeance. On the contrary, I think I should tell you to give more ease to Julia.”_

_“About Mr. Willoughby?”_

The alpha nodded. _“Almost twenty years ago, I fell in love with a distant cousin. She reminded me much of your sister, so open, romantic, not knowing the cruel horrors of the world. Because we loved each other so, we decided to elope since we knew our families wouldn’t allow the match. But we found out before we could leave for Scotland, and she was married off to my older brother instead.”_

Harry looked down at his hands.

_“You may wonder what this has to do with Mr. Willoughby. But you will know now. My brother did not love her as I did. Indeed, his affections lied elsewhere and within a few years they were divorced. I was shipped off into the military during all this, so when I came back I searched high and low for her. I found her dying in a poorhouse, and with an infant whose father was not my brother’s. But she was so happy to see me, even in her final hours. She begged me to care for her child, to raise her and give her a home. I had failed to protect her from my family’s cruelness all those years ago, so I couldn’t deny her this.”_

_“So you have a ward?”_ Harry asked gently.

Aidan nodded. _“I found a family for the child to be raised with in the country. But she grew up too headstrong, too wild. I allowed her too many liberties and indulged her. The family let her be taken to Bath by a friend of hers from school, and within a month she vanished into thin air.”_

_“Gone?”_

_“For months and months I searched, imagining the worst had come to her,” Aidan swallowed. “I couldn’t bear to think that I had failed her mother yet again in protecting her. The first news I got of her was the day of the Delaford picnic. I was sorry to leave, but I could not waste anymore time in finding her.”_

_“But she was alive?”_

_“Alive. And with child. And the braggard who did this to her was Mr. Willoughby.”_

_“What?”_ Harry gasped. _“And he did this while pretending to love my sister?”_

 _“I have since learned from his aunt that he did mean to propose to your sister,”_ Aidan said gently. _“His regard for her was real, that I am sure of.”_

 _“It does not matter,”_ Harry said. _“My sister would have married someone who was demonic enough to impregnate and leave an innocent omega.”_

 _“I have already challenged him to a duel,”_ Aidan replied. _“This will be for all the pain he has caused to people I love.”_

_“A duel? Oh Colonel…”_

_“It is already set for the day after next. I must leave you now, Mr. Dashwood._ _I trust your judgement on how to tell her, and how much she needs to know of this story,”_ Aidan said.

Harry nodded. “ _Thank you, Colonel.”_

A maid came into view. _“Mr. Dashwood, sir.”_

They both turned to see John stride into the room, his smile fading as he saw the other alpha.

 _“Oh,”_ Harry said. _“Colonel, may I introduce my brother, Mr. Dashwood. Henry, this is a friend of ours, Colonel Brandon.”_

Both of the alphas bowed to one another. _“If you excuse me,”_ Aidan said to both. _“Good day.”_

Aidan walked off screen, as John came to stand near Harry.

_“Ah I see you have caught a colonel, little brother!”_

_“Indeed I have not,”_ Harry shook his head.

_“Do not be so modest. How happy Madeline will be to know that you shall be taken care of! Then we would have no need to worry about you and your siblings anymore. Though I have heard of Julia’s poor attempt at marriage with that Willoughby fellow.”_

_“Yes,”_ Harry said curtly.

 _“Well I only stopped by to inquire over you three,”_ John said with a grin. _“I hope you will tell us soon of your engagement to the Colonel! Good day, dear brother.”_ And walked off screen.

Harry was left to stand there as he took everything in, the camera slowly coming closer to his face. After a while Zayn yelled for the cut, and Harry walked off the set as well.

“I know I chose my actors well,” Zayn grinned. “Great job all! Take a break and we’ll film it again.”

The omega nodded, going to the snack area to see Louis standing by there, in his costume as well.

“I can see why you have an Oscar,” the alpha smirked.

Harry tried not to blush at the praise. “I would like to think I earned it well.”

“Oh you did, love,” Louis laughed. “You’re amazing. I can see it when we have scenes together, but seeing you from afar makes me appreciate it more.”

“Thank you,” Harry grinned. He wondered if Louis was being so attentive because of the divorce, but he honestly didn’t care. It just felt nice to feel his presence around. He was going to get through his, one way or another.

◙

The week went by, and Louis knew the day of Harry’s divorce being final had come. He didn’t know if he should go over to his cottage and see how he was doing, or to just leave him alone. But something told him he should check on him just in case. So when he walked up to the cottage and saw that the door was slightly open, he knew something was wrong.

“Harry?” He opened the door slightly, hoping he would hear an answer. Instead he heard quiet sobs, and with that he opened the door fully and saw Harry sitting on the floor, slumped against the wall with his face buried against his knees.

“Harry?” he said gently.

“It’s over,” Harry sobbed quietly, still not showing his face. “Divorce is final. My lawyer just called.”

“But isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Of course,” he looked up at him through puffy, wet eyes. “I just… it’s over. All that work we put it. There were bumps along the road that I thought any couple had but those bumps seemed more like mountains in retrospect. It’s over.”

Louis knelt down, the omega’s rose and vanilla scent all over him as he did. “Come on, love,” he said gently. “I’ll take you to your room. Is Anya here?” looking over at her closed door.

Harry shook his head. “No. She knew I wanted to be alone and went shopping in town.”

They climbed up the stairs together, with Louis opening the door to his room and guided Harry in. The omega found his bed, and flopped on it, hugging a pillow as he started to sob again.

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” he choked out. “I didn’t- I didn’t think I’d react like this.”

“It’s a divorce, love,” Louis said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You’re going to hurt over it.”

“But he doesn’t deserve my tears! Not after he hurt me like that! I’m just angry with myself.”

“You’re reacting like anyone else who has loved and lost, Harry.”

“Yeah,” Harry scoffed. “Can’t wait what the gossip columns are going to say.”

“Do you care?”

“Not entirely, but I hate being talked about for something I didn’t do. I tried so hard to keep us private over the years. He loved pap walks, and I detested them. I begged him to let us keep what we had private, especially after I graduated. It took awhile but he finally accepted. He even asked me to go with him the premiere when he visited.”

“What? While we’re in the middle of filming?” Louis frowned. He thought Jude would have been a little more professional than that, since he was supposed to be a director as well.

“He only cares for himself! And what others think of him! I guess that was why he fell out of love with me. He always wanted an omega to show off instead.”

“Hey,” Louis said. “You never had to change yourself in order to be love, Harry. This divorce is entirely Jude’s fault. Not yours. At all.”

“I wish I could believe that,” Harry sighed, sitting up a bit. “I’m thirty, divorced, and have no children.”

“What? I’m thirty two and you don’t see me complaining, love.”

“You’re an alpha!” Harry cried. “You can be fifty and no one will expect you to have a family yet! Omegas are always told we’re failures if we haven’t mated and started a family. And I feel like one because that’s all I ever wanted and Jude was just there wasting my fucking time!”

“Harry…”

“I wanted to have pups by now,” he whispered.

Louis knew it wasn’t his place to ask why Harry and Jude never had any pups in the first place, but he didn’t want to make the omega sadder than he was.

“Not everything comes on time, love,” Louis soothed. “Do you want me to tell Zayn you’re not up to film today? I’m sure everyone will understand.”

Harry shook his head, sitting up straighter on the bed. “No. I’m not about to let Jude ruin a project that I care about. And not let people think this completely ruined my life. I was fine before I met Jude, and I’ll be fine again.”

The alpha didn’t want to mention that before Jude there was him, but Harry already knew that. Right now, Harry needed to heal on his own time. And Louis would let him do that in peace.

◙

Harry took the rest of the week easy. Now that the divorce was finalized and he got a good cry about it, he realized a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Now he didn’t have to lie about his husband being around. He could call him his ex-husband, and not feel guilty about it in the slightest.

Zayn decided to film the wedding nights that week, so that’s how Harry and Louis were dressed in thin nightgowns on a brightly lit set at nine o clock at night. There was an intimacy coordinator on set as well, telling them exactly how the camera angles would be and how much skin they had to show on set.

“The studio won’t let me show cocks,” Zayn grumbled. “So we’re going to get nice shots of your bare bums while you grunt on the bed, lads.”

“Okay,” Harry giggled as Louis laughed.

And it did prove fun to film. Nothing felt erotic about it, given that he had already slept with Louis years ago and knew exactly how the alpha was in bed. So it was no surprise to see his bare bum once again.

“Still as perky as before,” Harry whispered with a chuckle once they were done and in robes.

“Thank you,” Louis laughed. “That wasn’t too awkward, right?”

“Of course not,” Harry smiled.

So they wrapped for the evening, the crew packing up everything and Louis having already left to change in another room. Suddenly Harry felt a little nauseous, holding onto a chair as he tried to figure out why his stomach was doing summersaults.

“Harry?” Zayn asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Harry murmured. “I just feel a little faint.” He felt a hand against his forehead.

“Haz, you have a fever,” the alpha said. “Wait, is it time for your heat?”

Shit. It probably was. They only came twice a year, and he already had it in January when Jude helped him. Now it was about to be November. Right on time for his next one. And now he needed an alpha to help him with it. Only one came to mind.

“Zayn!” he cried. “I’m going to go to my room. Don’t ask me why, just ask the person I put in my emergency heat partner list if he could help me.”

“Okay?” the alpha frowned. “Do I know him?”

Harry nodded. “Just ask him if he’s willing to help me, and if he is to come to my cottage as soon as possible.” And he quickly left to change and prepare in his room.

If the alpha didn’t agree, then he would just use the toys had always brought on hand. But as his heartbeat started to rise and he started to slick himself, he did wonder what it would feel like to spend his heat with another alpha after knowing Jude for so long. At least if his plan worked, it would still feel familiar.

◙

Louis sighed, getting ready to leave for his cottage. He pulled on his sweats, wondering if it would be right to have a wank of thinking of naked Harry later. He had years ago, thinking of the way the omega took his knot. But in the end he knew better than to think of Harry like that. It’s not like the omega would be thinking of him like that, even if he was divorced.

“Louis,” Zayn said, a hand on his hips as he came up to him with a frown. “Sorry. Look, this is going to sound so strange. It’s about Harry.”

“What?” he nearly snapped his neck turning to him. “Is something wrong?”

“And I really have no idea why he would do this,” the director continued. “It’s really not like him.”

“Zayn.”

“Harry put you down as his emergency heat partner. And he’s in heat right now.”

Louis’ eyes widened in surprise. So Harry wasn’t wearing a lavender perfume, he was “He did what?”

“I already read over his emergency papers and your name is clearly there. Look I don’t know I didn’t think he’d put an alpha he just met and this just sounds so inappropriate asking you like I don’t even know why I’m here-”

“We didn’t.”

“What?”

Well, he was bound to find out eventually. “We didn’t just meet.”

“What?”

Louis sighed. “We used to date – actually it was just hook ups – back in drama school. Before he met Jude.”

“You’re…” he trailed off. “Okay. Never mind. Since I guess you already have a history that I am _so_ going to ask him about once his heat is done, I guess this isn’t awkward? I’m all for you declining and he had just wait it out with his toys. I’m not a fan of my actors hooking up either but,” he sighed, “up to you, Louis.”

And Louis didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly finished changing and practically ran to Harry’s cottage. Thankfully Anya’s door was closed and her beta nose wouldn’t be able to notice the scents that would get heavier as the night went on.

Louis knocked on the door, already hearing Harry’s moans through the wood. He opened it to see Harry writhing on the bed, hand on his cock as a stream of slick came out of his hole. Even if the last time Louis saw him like this was ten years ago, that didn’t make this moment any less beautiful. The gleam of sweat over the omega’s body, the way his chest rose and fell with every labored breath, the way his neck was bared, prime opportunity for placing a bond mark.

But Louis wouldn’t do that. Even though it did make him wonder why Jude never bonded with him. But that was his loss, and now Louis had to help Harry through another heat.

And it was if his body already knew how to react around the potent lavender scent that he was used to years ago. He was already straining in his pants, quickly taking his clothes off to join Harry in bed after putting on a condom he carried in his wallet.

“Louis?” the omega panted, cum already drying on his stomach from coming at least twice already. Curls were glued against his head with sweat, his eyes glassy as he breathed hard. “Need your knot.”

“Course, love,” Louis whispered, placing himself between Harry’s open knees, easily sliding inside with how wet he was. The omega cried out in pleasure, both of his hands coming up to hug him closer. The alpha angled his hips to get a better rhythm as he pushed in and out, practically rocking the bed as he went faster. He felt Harry’s lips against his face, lips parted in a satisfied pants as Louis covered his mouth with his own, basking in his sweet scent. It was everything he remembered when he spent the first heat with Harry.

And when his knot popped and Harry practically screamed in pleasure as he squirted all over the bed, Louis knew his inner alpha was proud of just how well Harry could still take his knot. Now if he could only figure out why Harry had asked him to help with his heat, and not someone else.

◙

Harry woke up, stretching. It was late Sunday, judging by what his phone told him. He didn’t think he would have found his phone in the first place, but he found it on the nightstand charged at full battery, and he quickly answered any texts he had gotten over the past few days, especially from Zayn. And once he was done, he put his phone back and looked around the room. It was empty, but he could tell someone else had been around.

Because the lingering scent of cinnamon with juniper was all over the sheets. So that meant Louis did help him. He wasn’t just dreaming that the alpha was there for the past few days, knotting him up every hour whenever Harry begged for it.

The door suddenly opened, and Louis came in with a market bag. “Oh you’re awake,” he smiled. “Brought us some dinner.”

“Thanks,” Harry said sheepishly, sitting up on the bed. He realized he was still naked under the sheets, so he tried to cover himself despite the fact Louis already saw more than enough of him. “And thank you for helping me. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you beforehand but…”

“No need to thank, love,” Louis said. “You needed help and I was available. I could have said no easily when Zayn asked, but I didn’t.”

“I’m glad you did accept then,” Harry sighed. “Or else Aidan was next in line.”

The alpha frowned. “Are you serious?” but quickly softened his face once he saw the grin the omega was wearing. “You little shit. Here I was thinking you were going to open up to any alpha.”

As if. “No,” Harry laughed. “Only you. He wanted to say more, but he knew it was better to just accept Louis’ nonchalant attitude about it. “Thank you,” he smiled. “I would’ve hated to miss filming because of a stupid heat.”

“It’s natural. You’re probably used to spending it with…”

“Oh don’t name him,” Harry sighed, flopping back on the pillows. “I guess my body is used to his scent and everything, but I wasn’t thinking of him at all during my heat. Pretty sure I missed the cinnamon, juniper and sage blend.”

Louis seemed to smile at the compliment. “Glad I could help then.”

And they left it at that.

◙

Having spent a heat with Harry, Louis thought it would be best to make sure he was still okay afterwards. He remembered how woozy the omega tended to be a few days after his heat, so while Harry was out filming with the rest of the cast in the pouring rain, Louis decided he would make sure he would have a warm room to come back to.

And he didn’t mean to go through Harry’s things, but he just wanted to see if there were any candles or diffusers that he liked to bring along, and sure enough he found some candles in a duffle bag that was stuffed in a closet.

“Cinnamon?” he murmured as he read the label. Like his own scent? The alpha didn’t have time to think about what that meant. He remembered Harry having a few candles back in uni, but not ones that were scented like him. It made him wonder how long the omega had them in the first place, given that the wax only filled up less than half of the glass yet there were two other unused ones in the bag, most likely as backups.

He lit the used one, placing it near the window as it gave a warm glow to the room.

While he went on his explorations of local towns, he found a nice shop that only sold vegan food. That made him remember that Harry basically was that, so he decided to buy him some snacks for later. No doubt the omega would come back hungry even after dinner, so Louis happily took them out of his bag and set them on the small round table. He also bought some fruits from the market, bananas and grapes of that sort.

Once he was satisfied with how the room looked, he glanced up at the clock on the wall. “Almost ten,” he said to himself. Harry would probably be back soon, since Zayn never let them stay over their timed slot while filming a long day. And since Louis knew they had been filming outside for most of the day, he knew Harry deserved a bath to come back to. So the alpha marched himself into the bathroom, turning the hot faucets of the large tub on, sitting on the edge of it as he waited for the water to rise.

And that’s when he found himself wondering why he was doing this in the first place. Would Harry even like the fact he was in his room and rearranging things? Technically his alpha should be the one caring for him right now, but now Harry didn’t have one. Was Louis unknowingly hoping he could be his alpha now?

“No,” Louis answered himself aloud. “Not going to happen.”

While Louis’ views on marriage may have changed since he last saw Harry all those years ago, he knew Harry wasn’t going to be ready for another relationship for a long time. The omega needed time to himself, to heal from what Jude did to him, to enjoy life as a single omega with no kids.

He didn’t need to give an alpha who broke his heart one time a chance, even if Louis was ready this time.

No, for now he would enjoy Harry’s company, and dote on him if the omega let him. He always felt more useful when he was able to take care of an omega, just didn’t find himself in many situations where he could. It’s not like he felt the need to care for omegas he only had a one-night stand with.

“We filmed in the rain today,” Harry sniffled once he came to the room, stripping off his wet clothes once he greeted Louis. “Why did I write a scene in the rain for all of us. Only Anya’s character was supposed to have it, but noooo I had to write the three of us having meltdowns in the rain.” He looked around the room. “What’s this?”

“I bought you some grapes and vegan cheese.”

“Vegan cheese?”

“Yeah? Is there a certain brand you like? I bought you some before during your heat and you ate it all. But if you need a brand I can go get-”

“No!” Harry said quickly. “Thank you. It’s so thoughtful of you.”

“Well I heard what kind of scenes you were filming today and giving that I didn’t have to be on set, it was the least I could do.”

“Thank you,” he grinned, plopping a grape in his mouth. Seeing Harry happy was all he wanted to see in his life.

“And I drew a hot bath for you,” he nodded towards the washroom. “I knew you’d be done around this time so I started it a few minutes before you got here. And I bought a scrabble game if you felt like playing.”

“A bath and scrabble?” Harry laughed. “Oh you’re really trying to spoil me, Lou.”

 _If you only knew,_ Louis thought.

So that’s how he spent the rest of his evening after Harry took a long bath. They played scrabble while watching an alien doc that Louis wanted to watch and drinking wine, and then Louis went to his own cottage once Harry felt like he needed sleep. It wasn’t a relationship but feeling this close to Harry was more than he ever thought he would get again. Louis was just going to be grateful for anything he got.

◙

“So,” Zayn began, “when were you going to tell me that Louis was the alpha that took your virginity?”

Harry nearly spit his tea out. “What? No he’s not.”

“Oh please you told me your love of cinnamon candles was because of your first love and since Louis confessed that you knew each other in drama school, it doesn’t take a Sherlock Holmes to put two and two together.”

“Oh,” was all Harry could offer. “Fine. He is. But don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“Not a big deal?” Zayn scoffed. “May I remind you that while still married to Jude, you told me how much that alpha was the one that got away because he was your first and you were so in love with him. And you’re going to tell me that there’s not something going on when I know that he helped you with your heat already and now you’re officially divorced?”

Harry thought about the other night, when he came back from the long shoot in the rain. He thought he was going to come back to a cold, dark room, with an empty bed. Instead, he walked in to see Louis drawing him a bath, and some snacks for him to have late in the night. And not only were they good snacks, it showed Louis remembered how he ate now.

What Louis didn’t understand was that in all the years he had been with Jude as a pescatarian, rarely did his husband remember his dietary needs. More often than not he forgot to buy what Harry asked for, ordered something that Harry knew he couldn’t eat, or simply forget all together. Now Louis had only found out since they reconnected, and yet remembered it the next time he brought him food.

Harry’s initial reaction was to jump on him and leave him breathless with kisses, but then he remembered he didn’t really knew where they stood. So instead of having that conversation, he settled for a quick peck on the cheek before rushing to bathe.

And even though he helped Harry through his heat, he didn’t want to get false hope about what Louis wanted between them. Of course the idea of getting back with Louis had lingered in his mind, but he didn’t even know if that was what the alpha wanted or if it was even healthy to do so after

“There’s nothing,” Harry said simply.

“Harry,” Zayn warned.

“Nothing! He only helped me through my heat that’s all.”

“Then why did you put him as your heat partner in the first place?”

“You were rushing me when I had to fill out those forms so knowing that I wasn’t with Jude anymore I didn’t know who else to put!”

“Sure,” Zayn said, still unconvinced. “Look if you’re gonna be fucking, don’t let me hear about it.”

“Zayn, we’re not doing anything. He just helped me through a heat like he did before, and it ended up helping you as well so we didn’t lose any filming days!”

“I seem to recall he didn’t just ‘help you with a heat’ ten years ago,” Zayn said with a sign. “Just be careful, Haz. You just got divorced.”

“I know,” Harry nodded. He knew it wouldn’t be right to just jump into another relationship, but it’s not like Louis was offering that. It’s not like he even knew what Louis wanted from him. And they weren’t really starting from scratch in the first place, anyways. But for now, they were just friends. Just as they were ten years ago.

◙

Since Louis didn’t have to be on set all the time but he didn’t have any other commitments, he spent his days at each location getting to know the area. He walked around town, getting to know people, signing autographs, and taking pictures with locals if they recognized him. He stopped by bookshops and got a few books he thought Harry would like, like an old edition of Sense and Sensibility.

He still thought about how he should go about his relationship with Harry, whether it was something he would pursue. There was no doubt in his own mind that he eventually wanted to be with him, but it wasn’t like it was entirely up to him. Harry needed to find himself after a divorce, so Louis was fine with waiting around to see when the omega would be ready for a new love. Even if their love wasn’t new in the slightest.

◙

Since Harry didn’t have to be on set on a Tuesday, he decided to sleep in that morning, no alarm needed to wake him as he glanced at his phone through sleepy eyes.

“Ten in the morning,” he groaned happily, digging his face back in the pillow, hoping to catch more shut eye.

And just as he thought he would go back to sleep, a soft knock came at the door.

He lay there for a few seconds, wondering if he should even answer it. “Probably someone that’s lost,” he muttered. He wasn’t expecting anyone in the first place, so if someone really wanted to see him on his day off, they would’ve texted him beforehand.

“Harry?” he heard through the door in that all too familiar voice. “Are you up?”

Louis.

Well, he really had no self-control as he stripped the duvet off himself, quickly looked in the mirror to see if he didn’t look too messy in his pajamas, and rushed to the door, opening it to see the alpha standing there looking ever so handsome in a tracksuit.

“Hi,” Harry said breathlessly.

“Morning,” Louis smiled. “Uh- I was wondering if you were up. I didn’t wake you did I? I know it’s your day off like mine.”

Being awake for a few minutes before he knocked didn’t make what he would say next a lie. “Of course not. I was already awake for a while,” he said easily.

“Ah,” Louis nodded. “Good.”

They stood in comfortable silence as Harry wondered what else he would say.

“So! You’re probably wondering why I’m here in the first place and well, I came to ask if you wanted to spend the day with me.”

“The day?” Harry repeated with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Louis gave a small smile. “You know I’m not on set as often as you and some of the other cast is, so I usually spend my days exploring the towns nearby wherever we are. And I was in this one village the other day and I thought you might like to see it. We could grab some lunch and then explore the forests around it. I’ve been told there’s some pretty sights on the hills and near the rivers,” he gestured in the general direction, “so please say something so I can stop rambling.”

Harry giggled. “Well I accept the invitation. I’d like to see more of Devon. I haven’t visited this area much.”

“Good,” Louis sighed happily. “I’ll meet you outside in twenty minutes?”

“Bold of you to assume I can get ready in that amount of time.”

“You look more than fine now, love,” Louis said, making the omega blush.

“Oh,” Harry whispered. “Okay. Let me change.”

So he changed into some navy shorts that barely covered his thighs – they let him run better - and a grey hoodie he found in the closet, with a pink beanie over his head. After brushing his teeth and giving his face a quick wash, he ran down the stairs and out the door, seeing Louis standing near a bench as he waited.

“You look great,” Louis smiled. “Let’s go.”

They spent about an hour walking around the village, stopping into a restaurant that was fairly empty except for an old couple sitting at a table on the other side of the store.

“How do you like it so far?”

“The food or the outing?” Harry asked, taking a bite from his salad.

“Both,” Louis said.

“Spectacular,” Harry grinned. “I really don’t have much time to visit the towns we pass by so I’m glad you asked me out today.”

“I’m glad,” Louis smiled back. “Zayn told me he doesn’t really want you alone, so I thought I’d spend the day with you if you wanted.”

Harry sighed. “I don’t like being alone, that’s true. I guess it’s different because of the divorce.”

“Do you end up missing him?”

“Yes and no,” the omega said. “He’s been a constant part of my life for so many years, so I never thought I’d be without him. For our tenth wedding anniversary we were supposed to get our bond marks.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t get them before.”

“I wanted them before, but he said we should wait. Probably the only thing I’m glad I listened to him about.”

“I think it would’ve made the divorce harder if we were bonded, I guess,” Harry said with a sigh. “Or maybe it made his cheating easier. Maybe he wouldn’t have if we were bonded. If we had pups…” he trailed off.

“Oh don’t blame yourself, Harry,” Louis said. “You know getting cheated on is never your fault. It’s always the cheaters.”

“Yes but sometimes I can’t help but think if there was something I could have done to keep him.”

“Be grateful you didn’t do more then,” Louis said softly. “Did you miss him during your heat?”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. So they were going to talk about it. “If you’re asking whether I thought about him while your knot was in me, the answer is no,” he said easily, causing the alpha to choke on his water.

“Well,” Louis coughed, “I guess that’s a good thing. Um- should we go take a walk then?”

Harry nodded. They paid the bill and walked along the path that brought them to the edge of town. The paths led to a forest, with the trail markings in clear sight. It seemed like others liked to explore the grounds when they had time as well, which made Harry happy to know. It almost felt like a date what they were doing, going about town alone and just basking in each other’s company.

But he already made that mistake once with Louis. He wasn’t about to think it was more than that when the alpha was clear about his thoughts on long term relationships. So Harry enjoyed the scenery instead, looking up at the trees as birds sang from above. They walked up a hill and got a view of land, both of them pausing to see it.

“Makes your problems seem small when you look at the world like this,” Harry said softly.

“That doesn’t mean your problems aren’t important, love,” Louis answered, looking over at him and offering a smile.

Harry nodded.

“I think I spotted a river down there,” the alpha said as they worked their way down the hill. “We could go to it if we get off the path.”

“And break the rules?” Harry gasped if faux outrage.

“Rules are meant to be broken,” Louis laughed, offering his hand as he stopped and nodded toward said river. “Come on, love.”

And Harry wasn’t one to deny Louis anything. So they carefully trekked through the woods, the fallen leaves making their footsteps louder than they should be. “Have you ever read Lady Chatterley’s Lover?”

“You know I don’t read romance books, love,” Louis chuckled, stepping over a log. “What’s it about?”

“It’s not just a romance book,” Harry sighed. “Her husband has an injury in the war that leaves him in a wheelchair, and he says she should take on a lover so she can have her needs met and they can have an heir to his name. She ends up falling in love with the estate game keeper.”

“Oh,” Louis nodded. They almost reached the river, stopping by some trees that had hedges around them.

“There’s a scene where they make love in the forest,” Harry said mindlessly, looking up at the greenery around them.

“Is that your way of asking to get fucked right here?”

Harry’s eyes widened, almost tripping on a small rock in front of him when he turned to face the alpha. “What? No? I wasn’t-”

“Do you want?” Louis asked carefully.

The omega stared at him, the piercing blue eyes showing no sign of humor. “Do _you_ want?” If this was going to happen, it couldn’t be explained away with just an alpha helping out a friend through a heat.

But then he could literally see when Louis’ self-restraint snapped. He watched the slight flare of the alpha’s nostrils, noticing how even though they were standing a few feet apart, he could already smell the air heavy with sage. He remembered how comforting it was to smell that again during his heat. But now they were fully clothed, standing in front of one another, yet the air around them thick with their arousals mixing.

And Harry couldn’t stop the way his hands came up to Louis’ hair once the alpha strode towards him and crashed their lips together. It felt so urgent, so full of want. His omega was the one who enjoyed having the alpha during his heat, but now Harry was fully aware of just how much Louis was able to turn him on. Just like he used to.

“Are you sure you want this?” Louis panted. And Harry eagerly nodded, trying to get Louis’ shirt off.

The alpha wasted no time in stripping them both, taking Harry’s shorts off and throwing them off to the side in a pile with their other clothing. Harry was now bare, his back against the tree, the rough bark scratching against his tender skin. His mouth practically watered at the sight of Louis’ cock already hard and heavy, watching him rip a condom out of its package and putting it on himself. The alpha brought a hand between Harry’s legs, gasping when a finger circled his slickened rim.

“You’re so wet,” Louis groaned, kissing him again.

“How could I not be around you?” Harry panted against his lips.

And then everything was a blur. At some point Louis grabbed the meat of both of Harry’s thighs and hoisted his legs around himself. Maybe the omega should have been a little more reserved at being fucked in the middle of a forest, but he literally lost all sense when it came to Louis’ knot. Harry arched his back against the tree as he felt Louis slide in easily, both of them moaning as he started to pump into him.

“Lou,” he panted, nearly shrieking when Louis took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked. He always forgot how sensitive they were. They somehow ended up on the ground after that, with his bum laying on the dirt as Louis thrusted inside him. The alpha brought a hand under them, feeling the way Harry’s rim strained against his cock, covering his hand with slick. After bringing his hand back up to lick the slick off of one finger while Harry watched with wide eyes, he took Harry’s cock in his hand and started pumping him to the same rhythm as his thrusts.

It was a good thing they were in a forest, because Harry came with a satisfied scream once Louis’ knot pumped, with the alpha being just as loud as he emptied himself inside him.

“I’m so dirty,” Harry sighed once he was able to breathe normal again, lifting an arm to see the dirt marks from the ground.

“That you are,” Louis agreed, the omega turning his head to see a smirk on his face as he hovered above him.

“Not like that,” Harry laughed. “In any case you are too. Worse than me, if I remember correctly.”

“Pretty sure you were the one who asked me to spit in his mouth that one time after we went to see that play,” Louis said.

“And who was the one who agreed to do it?”

“True,” the alpha laughed, pulling out of him once his knot went down. “Come on, love,” offering his hand after he stood up, cock now flaccid and hanging near the top of his thigh. “We’ll take a quick wash in the river.”

Harry accepted the hand, and that’s how he spent his evening. Going for a swim in a cold river, which meant he had to hug Louis so they could keep each other warm, and snuck in a few kisses during it all. So Harry didn’t know exactly what Louis wanted, but if he wanted to have sex like this without talking about what it meant, Harry was okay with that. For now.

◙

If Louis was honest, he wasn’t hoping to share Harry’s bed again after his heat. He knew helping an omega through a heat wasn’t an invitation for further study, yet having that taste of Harry again after so long made him ache with want. And, well, he didn’t plan to fuck him in the middle of a forest, but Harry innocently bringing up a sex scene was enough to get his cock interested. So once he could smell the sweet arousal of lavender coming from Harry that mixed with his own sage, he knew they both wanted to do it.

He didn’t know if it was something Harry wanted to do on the regular, though, and he wasn’t sure how to ask him.

But his mind was in a different place for the next few days, as they had filming to do.

“What are we filming today, again?” he asked Zayn once he was in costume and on set in one of the beautiful mansions. And he knew his lines, but he was just confused on which scene was being filmed since they didn’t film them in order.

“The scene where William sees Christopher for the first time since his visit to Barton Cottage, and Bianca Steele, his secret fiancé, is there as well.”

“Alright,” Louis nodded.

He spotted Harry entering the room, and gave him a smile which the omega returned. They all got ready to film, with Leigh-Anne in a pretty dress standing in the room along with Harry.

“Action!” Zayn called.

 _“How is your sister, dear Mr. Christopher,”_ Leigh-Anne said as she took both hands into hers as they sat down together. _“Oh I cannot believe Mr. Willoughby has treated her like this. I would rather die than have an alpha treat me so!”_

Harry took a deep breath before nodding. _“How is your stay at Henry and Madeline’s?”_ he asked, changing the subject.

_“Oh it is so wonderful! I do believe Mrs. Ferrars, William’s mother, has taken quite a fancy to me. You never told me her and Mrs. Dashwood were so kind!”_

_“I guess it is a good thing that they have not heard of your secret engagement then,”_ Harry said coolly.

Then a maid emerged to announce Louis’ visit. _“A Mr. Ferrars is here to see you, sir.”_

Harry quickly got up to stand by the door, and that’s when Louis made his entrance.

 _“Mr. Ferrars!”_ Harry said.

 _“Mr. Dashwood,”_ Louis said solemnly, bowing his head. _“Christopher, you must allow me to explain-”_

 _“Oh,”_ Harry shook his head. _“Pardon, of course you know Miss Steele?”_ Gesturing behind him to look at Leigh-Anne, who was trying very hard to hide her smile.

 _“Of course,”_ Louis almost choked. _“How do you do, Miss Steele.”_

 _“Good morning, Mr. Dashwood,”_ Leigh-Anne curtsied.

The air was awkward around them, and Harry walked towards the door. _“I must summon my siblings, Mr. Dashwood. They long to see you.”_ But he didn’t have to go far as Anya and Alfred quickly entered the room, both of them delighted to see Louis.

 _“Mr. Ferrars,”_ Anya cried. _“How wonderful that you should visit!”_

 _“Hello, Ms. Dashwood, Mr. Matthew,”_ Louis said. _“Are you in good health, Miss. Caroline? You look rather pale.”_

 _“Oh do not worry about me,”_ she waved him off. _“Christopher looks well, and that should be enough do you not think?”_

“And cut!” Zayn called. “I know that’s not the end of the scene, but I’ve already cut into your lunch time long enough and I don’t want to keep you all from eating. Everyone go eat and we’ll be back to film the rest along with the close ups.”

The cast nodded, with Louis making his way to go when Harry appeared by his side.

“Was there anyone?” the omega asked.

“What?” Louis frowned.

“Back then,” Harry asked easily. “Was there anyone you wanted? And that’s why you didn’t want me?”

“Why the fuck would you think that, love?” Louis scoffed. As if he could ever think of anyone but Harry while they were together.

“Just doing the scene made me wonder,” Harry said easily, a certain sadness to his voice. “I already had an alpha think I wasn’t enough. Wondered if you did too.”

If it were not for all the others in the room, Louis would have kissed him then and there. “Harry,” he said steadily in a low voice as they walked out of the room. “I don’t know how anyone could’ve let you think you weren’t enough. Because when I had you, I couldn’t even think of another omega.”

And that seemed to please him, a smile blooming on his face that he tried to hide. “Even now?”

“As if I could want anyone else,” Louis smiled back. “I’d be a proper dick if I ever thought someone could compare to you now.”

Harry’s face was now beaming.

And Louis didn’t know how, but once everyone started heading out to go to lunch, the alpha found himself pulled away in another direction, effectively leaving the rest behind.

“Harry?” he asked, throwing him a bewildered glance as he noticed how the omega held onto his hand. “Where the fuck are we going?”

“Somewhere,” Harry said simply, throwing a mischievous glance over his shoulder.

And that’s how Louis found himself being pulled into a small room, probably a closet, in some random part of the house. With his back pressed against a wall, he watched as Harry sank to his knees in the darkness. Oh. So that’s what he planned to do.

“How do you know we won’t get caught in here?” Louis asked, still surprised this was happening in the first place.

“Maybe we will,” Harry smirked, looking up as he got his cock out of his pants, using the precum to wet the rest of the shaft.

“How could I forget that exhibitionist kink you have,” Louis groaned, watching as Harry sucked the tip, his tongue playing with the foreskin. “Caroline will murder us if we get cum on these costumes!”

“Then I’m just going to have to make sure I lick every drop, don’t I?” Harry said innocently, and then took all of him in his mouth in one go. Damn his lack of gag reflex as Louis bit down a yell.

And well, he didn’t expect to get head from Harry at a time like this, but he wasn’t one to complain. Not when he nearly popped his knot in his mouth, watching in awe as the omega caught all of his cum in his mouth and licked him through his orgasm.

Harry was his one and only heaven, that was for sure. Screw any alpha that made him feel otherwise.

◙

Harry sighed as he looked out into the sea, Louis standing next to him. They had just filmed scenes for Barton Cottage, and now they were on their final day there before they traveled to Bath. It felt different exploring the cliffs in costume, but Zayn said they should since they wouldn’t have another chance to before tomorrow.

So along with the rest of the cast, including James who was back to play Mr. Willoughby, they all marched up the cliffs to admire the ocean view. The waves crashed below on the beaches, while the salty wind was in their hair.

“The world is just beautiful isn’t it?” Harry said softly, taking a panoramic picture with his phone.

“It is,” Louis said, who was taking a picture as well. “Especially when you have someone else to share it with.”

Harry grinned, trying not to blush. Louis had been making comments like that for days now, and he didn’t know what to make of them. Was he hinting that he wanted something more? They had no problem hooking up, sneaking into one another’s room at night so they could spend a few hours together. And the cast didn’t seem to mind or care, as Anya told him almost everyone knew now that they knew each other from drama school.

So Harry was at ease with his relationship with Louis, at least until filming was done. He didn’t know what would happen after that, but he didn’t feel like finding out yet. He just enjoyed the moments he did have, now, and any memories that would come of it.

◙

The final three weeks of filming would be done in Bath, so everyone traveled there after their last day in Devon. The cast rented out most of a hotel, and this time Harry and Louis were on the same floor.

“Easier to visit you then,” Louis smirked with a whisper, and watched with glee as Harry blushed. If there was one thing he loved in the world, it was to see Harry’s cheeks flushed and dimpled.

And maybe because he was having so much fun in Bath, but it seemed like the filming was going much faster than usual. They filmed the duel, which Louis couldn’t help being a bit jealous as he saw Harry and the other omegas fawn over Aidan and James fighting for the camera. They filmed a ball scene that lasted late into the night, and since Louis’ character wasn’t a part of it, he stayed around to help out the cast through the long shoot. Mainly there to bring Harry snacks and water when he asked.

He even went sightseeing with Harry, going to the different historical places, and admiring the Roman architecture. But with each passing day, he grew a little more sad at the fact their time together would come to an end. Because he had no guarantee that Harry would want to see him after filming ended. It’s not like he had any need anyway. Louis was there as a shoulder to cry on and a knot to sit on whenever Harry liked, but he found himself wanting more. At least he knew how Harry felt ten years ago when the omega was waiting for Louis to make them a couple, and was left heartbroken instead. It was just eating him inside to think that Harry didn’t feel the same. But Harry’s happiness was more important than this, especially after all that he went through. It was up to Harry to decide what he wanted from Louis, and if it was nothing at all, then Louis just had to accept that.

◙

Bath was one of Harry’s favorite places to film so far, especially when they had the street scenes with extras in the background. It looked like they had stepped straight into the regency era, and Harry couldn’t be happier.

Which was almost a strange feeling, after going through a divorce. A part of him felt like he didn’t deserve to be that happy, that he still had to mourn over his marriage, almost like a widow did when they lost their husband. But he only felt anger when he thought of Jude, and he didn’t want to be consumed in that. Besides, Louis was more than a perfect distraction. He was so tender in bed, just as good as he remembered him being years ago. Being on his knot always calmed him, especially after sex when Louis would spoon him, drifting into sleep after being perfectly sated.

It was just a blissful period in his life. And then the time came for Louis’ last days on set. Which led to the cast going out to celebrate to say their goodbyes.

“Actually,” Aidan explained to everyone once they were done filming for the day, “this is the first of many cast parties because everyone had different last days. Keira and Louis’ happens to be today, so tonight is their sendoff!”

Harry looked over at Louis, who seemed to give him a sad smile. Their end was getting closer than they thought.

They ended up taking over the restaurant that sat at the bottom of the hotel, with everyone at different tables as they shared drinks and food. Games were being played around too, with someone bringing out a monopoly game and others to play around the room. Harry found himself at a table with Louis, and a few of the other actors who were taking a break from dancing to whatever music John had playing over the speakers.

They ended up playing a game of truth of dare after a few more drinks, and Harry felt his face blush as he chose a truth when his turn came.

“Okay then,” Alfred grinned. “How many partners have you had, H?”

He tried to laugh off the nervousness, wondering whether he should be truthful in his answer. “Two.”

“Two,” Daisy gasped. “So you only slept with one other alpha besides your ex?”

Harry nodded slowly. “Call me a prude,” he laughed. He looked over at Louis, who seemed to understand what exactly Harry’s statement meant.

“I think that’s sweet!” Anya laughed.

“Yeah,” Louis coughed, a soft smile on his lips.

The night went on fine after that, with Harry getting up to dance the macarena when it started playing. He was pretty sure someone was filming him doing it along with Anya, but he didn’t care. It had actually been a long time since he got to have a night out like this. And it wasn’t everyday that he got to dance with Louis by his side.

“Well I know it’s a send off for two people we’ve really come to love,” Harry said as it got closer to midnight. “But I have to be up early tomorrow, so I’m saying bye and goodnight to both of you here.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Keira said as she kissed his cheek before hugging him. “It’s been such a joy to work with you.”

“And you, love.”

He turned to Louis. “Goodnight?”

“Goodnight, love,” he said as he pulled him into a hug. “Can I come to your room tonight?” he whispered against his ear. “I’m not saying bye to you like this.”

Harry felt a flame ignite in his belly. Without a second thought he nodded, pulling away from the hug. He didn’t want to think it would be the last time he got to have Louis in his bed. So he had to make it as memorable as possible, for his sake at least. He took a quick shower, slathering on baby oil all over his skin afterwards, sitting in his robe while he waited for Louis to arrive.

And once the alpha entered the room, Harry just wanted to bask in his cinnamon and juniper scent forever.

“I was your first?” Louis said softly.

Of course, he figured that out. Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” the alpha pressed.

“Because it didn’t seem like any of your business back then. Body count doesn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t but…”

“Would you have done something different if you knew I was?”

“I guess not,” Louis breathed out with a laugh, taking off his jacket. “But it would’ve been nice to know.”

“Well now you do,” Harry said simply, going over to sit on the bed. “Now if you could please strip down so we can have proper goodbye sex, I would very much appreciate it.”

“Always so bratty,” Louis chucked, getting more off of him until he was naked. Harry quickly threw his robe off as well, letting Louis climb over him, exposing his neck to him to kiss. Feeling his scent all over him just made him drunk in pleasure, especially before getting knotted.

“Wait,” Louis said, after leaving a trail of kisses against Harry’s chest. “I… forgot the condoms.”

“What? Of fuck it just come in me,” Harry begged.

Louis visibly swallowed. “Baby, I’m not getting you pregnant.”

“I can’t,” Harry answered in a soft voice, looking away.

“What?”

“I can’t… really get pregnant. I tried before with… you know. But I never ended up pregnant. And he never wanted to go to fertility counseling with me so… we got busy and I gave up on wanting pups.”

“Oh baby,” Louis whispered, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “But… you’ve always wanted pups?”

Harry smiled sadly. “Yeah.”

“Okay then,” Louis smiled. “Get on your belly and let me eat you out for a bit. Then I’ll give you my knot.”

And Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He came at least twice against the duvet just on Louis’ tongue. The alpha flipped him over after that, their eyes locked as Louis pushed inside. Shit, Harry was really going to miss having him like that. That was exactly why he only ever slept with him and Jude. There was just a closeness about sex that he didn’t want to experience with a variety of people.

“You know what I told Jude before he left?” Harry panted. “That your knot was bigger than his – ah!” he cried out. “I guess that’s why he wanted to get back at me.”

“So you still thought about my knot, huh?” Louis groaned, taking one of Louis’ legs and pushing it over his shoulder. “I knew you always loved it. Always such a tight hole, and I was the first in it.”

“Always yours,” Harry moaned.

“I want you to ride me, baby,” Louis said after a few thrusts. “Want to see if you still have it.”

Now, Harry was more than happy to do no work when it came to getting fucked, but also wasn’t one to stand down to a challenge. So once Louis pulled out of him and worked his own cock while he went to sit against the mountain of pillows against the headboard, Harry happily sat down swung a leg around so he could ride him. And they both happily groaned as Harry slowly took him inside again, wiggling his hips a bit while his bum sat pertly over the alpha’s thick thighs.

“You’re such a sight,” Louis moaned, watching in awe as Harry rode him. At one point he took a nipple into his mouth and lightly bit it, causing Harry’s cock to squirt out a lot of precum onto the alpha’s chest.

“All yours,” Harry panted as he started to feel the knot expand against his rim. “And this will forever be my knot.” His eyes rolled back once he felt the knot pop, sitting hard in his lap as it locked them together.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned as he came buckets inside. Harry could feel the warmth inside him, gasping as it made him come as well, squirting as he did and soaking most of the alpha while he came over his chest. It was just pure bliss.

And now it was coming to an end. At least he got to experience Louis during another part of his life. It was better than never getting him again after drama school. Harry just had to be happy with what fate dealt him.

◙

Louis felt the weight of Harry’s number in his phone, wondering what he could do once production ended. It had been two weeks since he left Bath, now back in his home in London and thinking about going to spend the holidays in Doncaster. Even though it did feel good to be home and not have to live out of a suitcase, he still found himself yearning for Harry’s presence. He was already used to buying vegan food when he went shopping, used to seeing him before he went to bed, used to seeing his pretty smile every day. Now his days just seemed empty as he went about his usual routine at home.

He was so desperate he was considering getting a rose scented candle. He just missed the omega that much.

 _“Have any plans for your birthday?”_ Niall asked one evening through the phone. Louis was cooking dinner for himself while he put the beta on speakerphone, frying something in a wok.

“Yeah actually the lads are taking me out on Friday to celebrate. Pretty sure my ruts coming next week so I won’t be home for Christmas.”

“You won’t find an omega to spend it with?”

How could he when he only thought about Harry? “No,” he said simply. “Don’t feel like it.”

_“Alright then. How was the shoot?”_

“I loved it, Ni,” he answered easily. “Cast was lovely, locations were gorgeous, don’t think there was one moment that I didn’t enjoy it.”

 _“And a certain omega I’m assuming,”_ Niall said.

“Maybe,” Louis answered casually.

_“Did anything happen between you both?”_

“What makes you say that?”

_“Because ever since I found out I cast you in a movie with someone who essentially was your first love, I’ve been anxiously waiting if I’m finally going to see you bonded with an omega.”_

“Bonded,” Louis choked. “Are you mad?”

 _“Mad?”_ Niall cried. _“Don’t act like you didn’t once love him! Do you even remember Vegas? Why can’t I be hopeful in seeing you married after all these bachelor years?”_

“Because…” Louis trailed off. Harry wasn’t his. Harry deserved to have a single life for a while, forget Jude completely. Though he couldn’t deny that he saw that same gleam in Harry’s eyes during their last weeks together, the same gleam he saw ten years ago when the omega wanted to get serious with him. And there was a part within him that wanted Harry to ask that question again: “What are we?” so Louis could finally give him the answer they both craved: “Together.”

“Because he’s recently divorced! What would he want with an alpha like me?”

 _“Oh I don’t know,”_ Niall pondered aloud. _“Your good looks, your knot, your bond mark, your last name, your knot, your love, etc.”_

“He already took my knot,” Louis murmured.

 _“Ah ha!”_ the beta said. _“I knew it! You lot were fucking!”_

“Because he needed help during his heat!”

_“No doubt in my mind you would have hooked up on set with a history like that. So why not date him, Louis? It’s the perfect recipe! He’s hurting from betrayal that essentially embarrasses him in the press, you’re someone from his past who he never got over and is ready to settle down, and together you can finally have a life together. Why not pursue it?”_

“It’s not a good idea, Ni,” Louis sighed. “I know he might feel attracted to me, but I’m not about to force him into a relationship when he’s fresh out of one. Not when… I’m ready to settle down and he’s not.”

_“Well how do you know that?”_

“Because I just know!” he huffed.

 _“Typical alpha always thinking he’s right,”_ Niall sighed. _“There has to be a way to get you both together again… did you say you spent his heat with him?”_

“Yeah?”

Niall stayed silent.

“Ni, what are you thinking?”

 _“Oh you’re going to love it,”_ Niall cackled.

◙

It was now about weeks since filming ended, and Harry had to admit that he missed it.

He got a call from Louis on the day filming ended, which he had to admit made his day in the end. He had missed seeing him those final two weeks, so hearing his voice to congratulate him on the finale meant everything to him. It was also hard to say goodbye to the rest of the cast he got to know over the months, but he had to admit he missed Louis the most. It didn’t feel like just saying goodbye to a friend.

What was weird was that he wasn’t really missing Jude as much. He thought with the holidays coming around he would feel the emptiness more, notice how much Jude used to be in his life. But with moving into a new house, and probably spending the past months with Louis, Harry didn’t feel like he was missing Jude. He felt more relaxed, more at rest to do as he pleased. He didn’t have to plan meals that only Jude liked, drink wine that only Jude liked, or have to think about anything about what Jude liked. Now Harry could live on his own, drink wine at whatever time of day he wanted, doing what he pleased without having to think of an alpha.

But… he did miss the companionship of it. He missed waking up to someone, knowing their scent was on you. And he didn’t just want that with anyone. He couldn’t pick an alpha off the street and expect to find that kind of relationship. No, his only thoughts were on the alpha that once had his heart before Jude, and probably never gave it back.

Before he could sip his wine and ruminate over that thought, he heard a knock at the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, so he frowned as he put down his glass to go answer it.

“Louis?” he gasped once he opened it.

“Hi,” the alpha smiled. Louis was standing there in a full grey tracksuit with white trainers and slicked back hair. And with his cinnamon scent already around him, Harry already found himself slicking up.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“You owe me one.”

“What?” he giggled. “Owe you what?”

“Remember how I spent your heat with you? Well my rut is coming up and I’d love to spend it with you.”

Oh. “I seem to recall we had goodbye sex already,” Harry smirked as he leaned against the door frame. “That would’ve made the sex kind of pointless if we do it again.”

“Not really,” Louis laughed. “This would just be… bonus sex.”

“Ah,” Harry nodded. “Isn’t your birthday tomorrow?”

“Yes and part of my gift is you,” the alpha grinned. “Besides, Liam told me you planned on spending the day alone, telling your mum and sister that you had plans when in fact you didn’t. And I know you hate being alone. So since my rut lined up with my birthday, I thought we’d spend it together.”

Harry glanced down at the duffle bag the alpha was carrying in one hand. “And you were so confident I’d agree to this that you even came with a change of clothes?”

Louis didn’t seem to falter. “Yes,” he smirked, “because I seem to remember just how much you liked taking my knot. So if you don’t have plans like I do, I suggest we spend the holidays together.”

Well… Harry always had a weakness for those blue eyes. So he stepped aside and let the alpha in.

◙

Maybe he was biased because he literally got to spend his birthday inside Harry, but Louis couldn’t remember a better birthday and Christmas in all his years. He was literally naked for most of it, with the omega taking care of him throughout the days as his rut wore off, and he got to spend it in a bed that had Harry’s scent all over it. His inner alpha must have remembered how much he loved the rose and vanilla scent from the last rut he got to spend with Harry, because it was practically purring with excitement for days.

It wasn’t until two days after Christmas that Louis’ knot finally went down for good, and they decided to exchange hand made gifts that they had two hours to make right then and there. Harry ended up making him a watercolor of the sea from when they were in Devon.

“It’s practically shit,” Harry giggled as he handed it to him.

“Are you mad? This is lovely, Harry!” he grinned, already ordering a frame from his phone so he could hang it in his own house. The mixtures of the blues of the sea with the greens of the cliffs was breathtaking.

Louis ended up making him a candle out of wax that Harry had stored away in a box.

“Juniper?” Harry giggled as he sniffed it.

“To complete the scent of your cinnamon ones.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but still went over to sit on Louis’ lap. And Louis couldn’t help but kiss him as the omega grinded against his thickening cock. So it really wasn’t his fault that they ended up fucking in front of the Christmas tree, with Harry happily knotted.

“I haven’t spent the holidays alone in ages,” Harry said later, both of them in his bed. “Thanks for being here.” And Louis thought that was what paradise was. Having Harry in his arms while they laid together in bed, their scents mixing and just creating a heaven for them. And they spent it like that until New Years day, happily kissing each other at midnight.

Until it all went to shit. And all because of a stupid article. Niall called him frantically as he tried to apologize, but the damage was done.

**“Louis Tomlinson Celebrates Birthday with A New Omega? CLICK BELOW FOR EXCLUSIVE PICTURES.”**

Harry hadn’t been in his bed when he woke up, so now Louis had to scroll through the dumb article as pictures of him simply standing next to a brunette omega in the club. There was nothing inherently damaging about the pictures, but it had to be paired with quotes about random “sources” who say they saw them dancing all night and ending up leaving together.

“I see you had a fun birthday party,” Harry said, walking into the bedroom. He was dressed in loungewear, looking like he was ready to go to bed.

“I just saw,” Louis groaned. “I already told Niall to get someone to put out a statement that I’m not seeing that omega. I don’t even know who she is. And I certainly didn’t dance or leave the club with her.”

“Really?” Harry said.

“Yeah? You really think I slept with some random?”

“I don’t… not my place to care, Lou,” Harry sighed. “Besides, my mum is coming later to see me and I want to be alone with her. Can you possibly be gone by five? I have to go buy things to get ready. Sorry.”

“You want me gone?”

Harry nodded. “Not because of… whatever you think. I just need to spend some time with my mum. Please.”

“I’m going to pretend this has nothing to do with that stupid article.”

The omega stared at him, looking as if he was carefully choosing his words. “Don’t worry about it, Louis. Just… yeah. I’ll see you around.” And with that he left the room.

And Louis was left sitting there naked on the bed, wondering how he managed to fuck up yet another chance of having Harry as his.

◙

“You know,” Gemma sighed as she walked into the kitchen. “You’re not supposed to be moping three days into the new year.”

Louis left yesterday, and Harry had been feeling so shitty ever since. He knew he should have just asked Louis what was the truth behind those pictures, but it just brought back awful memories of seeing the pictures that proved Jude had cheated on him. He just didn’t want to deal with the crying and yelling that came, so he thought it would be best to just end whatever they had right there. He didn’t want to give Louis another chance at breaking his heart. Not when it was still trying to heal itself after what Jude did.

Harry looked up from the table. “You would if you threw up like a gazillion times before eight in the morning.”

“You’re sick? Must’ve had a wild new years.”

Getting knotted by Louis was considered wild? Probably.

“Jesus, did you spend it with an alpha? I can’t even smell your scent it’s so strong.”

Harry sniffed himself. “No? I smell fine?”

“Well you don’t smell bad. You smell like… cherries.”

“Cherries?” Harry scoffed. “Sorry but L- uh. The alpha I was with does not smell like cherries. He smells like cinnamon and juniper and he can get fucked for all I care.”

Gemma frowned. “Well you smell nothing like cinnamon, babe. You sure that’s his scent?”

Harry nodded.

“And you don’t smell like your regular scent… you slept with him?”

Harry nodded again. Unfortunately, he wanted to add, but he knew he didn’t mean that.

“Take a test.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I want to know if I’m finally going to be an aunt.”

“Oh come on, Gems,” he scoffed. “I’m not fucking pregnant. Don’t remember that I couldn’t when I was with Jude?”

“Harry, just do it. I don’t know why you couldn’t with that asshole, but your scent is entirely different and since you say that’s not the scent of the alpha you were with...” she grabbed her keys. “I’ll be right back with a test.”

So Harry had to sit there and ponder if what she said was true. Could he be? They didn’t use protection during his rut, but that was because they already knew Harry couldn’t get pregnant. Besides, it was too soon to know if he was pregnant since it was just over a week ago that they spent their days fucking all the time. Every other time they used protection. Except… their time in Bath.

Now Harry grew worried. What if he got pregnant then? Oh screw his body for eagerly inseminating itself with Louis’ sperm. No. He just couldn’t be.

Gemma quickly came back with a test, and Harry took it to the bathroom to use. When the time came to check, he walked over to the counter.

“I’m just doing this to tell you how wron-”

Positive?

“Oh shit. How the fuck am I pregnant?”

“Well if you let an alpha knot you without a condom…”

“Gem!” he cried. “I’m pregnant!”

Harry was finally getting the pup he always wanted, with the man he always loved, and yet the alpha just happened to not love him back. Fucking spectacular.

◙

Louis was just a stick of dynamite waiting to explode for the next month. He didn’t want to see anyone, didn’t want to talk to anyone, didn’t want to do anything that required human interaction. He was still trying to figure out how to go on in life without Harry. And he knew his birthday was coming up, and there was nothing more he wanted to do than to spend it with him. But Harry didn’t send him any signs that he wanted to actually be with him. And Louis wasn’t about to force him to talk about what they were, not when he didn’t want to get his own heart broken again.

And even though he said he didn’t want to see anyone, Niall still barged into his flat with a bottle of wine one night. “Look if you’re going to wallow in self pity, at least let me be here to watch.”

“I don’t have self pity,” Louis groaned as he lounged on his favorite armchair.

“Why don’t you just call him and tell him that you don’t want anyone but him? I’m sure the lad will understand that you never thought of looking elsewhere!”

“I know but,” he sighed, “it’s complicated, Ni. What if he doesn’t feel the same? I don’t think I can handle his rejection. And after Jude broke his heart I doubt he wants to get into another relationship so fast.”

“All these assumptions yet you have no facts,” Niall sighed. “What-” A knock at the door interrupted them.

Louis walked over to open it, and saw an alpha standing there. “Liam?”

“Hi, Louis,” he grinned. “Sorry to barge in like this but I wanted to see if you were going to Harry’s party. I never got your number and Zayn was reluctant to give it to me.”

“Party?” Louis asked. “Come on in.”

Liam nodded. “It’s on Friday at a friend’s penthouse. We all know how bad Harry suffered on his last birthday and we didn’t want that to happen again. So we’re getting all of his friends and family together for it.”

It looks like Liam had no idea what happened between him and Harry, but maybe that was to his advantage. But then again, why should he go if he knew Harry didn’t want him?

“He’ll be there,” Niall smiled. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Great! We’re all hoping he ends up liking this alpha we’re bringing for him to meet.”

“Alpha?” Louis asked.

Liam nodded. “He’s a friend of a friend and we all figured if Harry wanted to date again, they’d be a perfect match.”

Louis looked over at Niall, who had a grin on his face. “I have a feeling Louis will definitely be there now, Liam,” he laughed. “Don’t worry about it.”

Of course he was. He might not be sure whether or not Harry wanted him, but if he was planning to date, he wanted the omega to know he was first in that line. And he should be, since he was the one knotting him or all those months. Yes. He was definitely going to attend, whether Harry expected him or not.

◙

Harry’s thirty first birthday rolled around, and his friends decided to throw a party for him. He didn’t really feel like celebrating, since the morning sickness was just making him feel nauseous throughout the day, but Gemma convinced him to go to the party in the end.

One thing was for sure, his birthday was going to be vastly different from last year. No Jude, no crying, only fun. Without alcohol of course. He was pregnant after all.

So he got dressed up in some black corduroys and a comfortable bright jumper, and went to the party. Which he did end up enjoying for the most part. The cake was delicious, everyone brought cute gifts, and he did feel the love radiating from his friends and family. He even got to meet a nice alpha that was a friend of Liam’s, and there was no doubt in his mind that others were hoping they would be able to date soon. Except there was one problem. The only person he wanted to date was missing from the party, and it happened to be the father of his child.

So he didn’t expect it when Zayn pulled him aside, and nodded towards the door. “Louis is here.”

Harry glanced at the door and saw the alpha talking with some of his friends. “Shit. I don’t want to talk to him. Gems!” he called out to his sister, who quickly came over.

“What’s wrong? Something with?” she glanced down at his stomach.

“No,” he hissed. “Look over there.”

She turned to where he was looking and spotted Louis as well. “Oh,” she whispered. “Okay, Haz, come with me.” She grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd. She grabbed his coat as they went towards the large terrace, where she opened the door and pushed him outside.

“Hey,” he muttered. “I’m carrying a baby!”

“Exactly,” she smiled before closing the door. “Now put your coat on and wait here.”

“What?” he groaned, doing as he was told. He didn’t know what she was up to, but he already didn’t like it. He walked over to stand by the fairy lights that lit up the area, glancing down at the busy street below.

“Harry?”

His eyes widened before turning around to face Louis.

Well, now he regretted telling Gemma who fathered his baby.

“I’m supposed to be avoiding you,” he groaned. “What are you even doing here?”

“It’s your birthday and Liam invited me,” Louis said. His hair was up in a quiff with a little bit of scruff to his face. He was wearing a navy blue turtleneck under his coat, with a beige scarf around his neck.

“Well you said saw me so you can go now,” he huffed, not liking the way Louis was getting closer.

“Why? So you can get to know that alpha your friends brought over for you to eventually date?”

“And why is my dating life any part of your business?” Harry scoffed. It’s not like he was going to date him, but there was no need for him to be jealous.

Louis took another step closer. “Why do you smell so different?”

“Why do you care?”

“Harry,” he warned, “are you mad? Sleeping with random alphas isn’t going to make you feel better!”

“And you’re one to talk! You literally slept with another omega before you spent your rut with me!”

“I already told you I didn’t!” he yelled. “You can ask any of my friends from that night. I didn’t go home with her! You have been the only omega on my mind these past few months!”

“Sure,” Harry scoffed, knowing that was exactly what he wanted to hear yet he couldn’t bring himself to be hopeful that it was true.

“Harry,” Louis sniffed him again. “You smell like cherries?”

“Yeah and?”

“That only happens when…” the alpha’s eyes went wide. “Haz… are you pregnant?”

Harry met his eyes, wondering if he could really hide the truth from him. He decided against it, not wanting to deal with the lies that came after. He nodded slowly.

“What?” he cried. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?”

“Because even if I’m having _your_ baby it’s none of _your_ business!”

“It’s fucking is my business! That’s my child!”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Harry huffed.

He watched as the alpha’s nostrils flared. “You were not sleeping with another alpha while you were with me, H. Don’t even think about going there.”

“Why do you even care? You don’t want anything to do with me and much less a child we made. We would just be a disturbance in your bachelor life! You only slept with me because I was available again!”

“Harry-”

“I don’t want your pity!” Harry cried out, wiping a tear before it fell on his cheek. “I don’t want you to think I only care for you because I don’t want to be alone or because you think I’m so attached to you because you’ve been a big presence in my life. Well yes you have been, Louis Tomlinson, but that was because you’re the first alpha I ever loved and I still did when you came back into my life! So excuse me for having a heart!”

“Pity? You think I pity you?”

“Yes?”

“You think I love you out of pity?” the alpha said carefully.

“Love?”

“Harry, the minute I found out you were engaged to Jude was the day I found out I actually was in love with you. But, shit you knew I wasn’t ready for a relationship back then! I would’ve hurt you! But I literally had to almost drink myself to death the day you got married because I couldn’t handle the fact that I let you get away and someone else got to claim you. And I had to live with the fact that for over ten years!”

The omega started to feel faint. What?

“Within the past two years or so I got used to the idea of finally having a family of my own. Having pups with the omega I adore. So how do you think I felt when the only omega I ever loved happened to come into my life again? And then I find out that not only did the idiot alpha who married him managed to make him feel like he wasn’t worth enough and went and betrayed him, but now the omega I loved was single.”

“Louis-”

“So yes I’m sorry I jumped at the chance to sleep with you because I thought that was the only way I could have you,” Louis sniffed. “Did you think I was going to ask you to date me, marry me, bond with me, when your divorce was so fresh? I wanted to give you space! As lucky as I am to get to have you as soon as you’re single, that doesn’t mean you have to be stuck with me because you used to have feelings.”

“And why are you assuming I won’t have any feelings?” Harry yelled, now letting the tears flow.

“Shit, Haz. Please don’t cry. I don’t want you crying on your birthday,” Louis said, taking him into his arms. Harry sniffled a little more until Louis continued. “Do you have feelings for me?”

“Yes!” he cried. “What the fuck, Lou? Did you really think I felt nothing for you during all those months?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Louis said. “You just got divorced. I could’ve just been a rebound.”

“Well if it were any other alpha it could’ve been,” Harry admitted. “But I wasn’t expecting the love of my life to work on the same movie I wrote!”

“Love of your life?”

“Louis, I never would have been with Jude if I knew you cared for me. You’re the reason I ended up dating him!”

“I know and you have no idea how much I kick myself about that fact every day of my bloody life,” Louis sighed, raising a hand up to cup the omega’s cheek. “So, Harry Styles, will you finally be my bondmate? Husband? Partner for life?”

“At least I got to cry happy tears for this birthday,” Harry sniffed as he nodded as he reached up to cup his love’s face. “I’d love that Louis Tomlinson.”

A tear escaped the alpha’s eye, which Harry quickly wiped away with his thumb. They leaned in to seal their promise with a kiss, and it was one of the most tender kisses Harry ever had in his life.

“I love you,” Louis whispered against his lips. “So much.”

“I love you too,” Harry said before he kissed him again. “You’re probably the best birthday present I ever had.”

“So you’ll let me bond you?”

The omega nodded.

And that’s how they bonded. Harry spent his birthday getting knotted and woke up to a bond mark on his neck, and he couldn’t have felt prouder to finally have one. Louis had one as well on his own neck, somehow making him look fitter by the way it sat there. It made the butterflies in Harry’s stomach flutter when he realized he got to claim an alpha as well. That Louis is going to be walking around now with his bond mark, and everyone would know he belonged to an omega.

They agreed not to let the public know about their relationship, simply hiding their bondmarks as long as they could. They got married after their pup, Cristian Tomlinson, was born, and the world didn’t even know the pup existed until his first birthday. And Zayn loved to spend dinner parties telling the story of how he got to exes back together through his movies, which did end up winning Oscars, including Harry nabbing one for Best Adapted Screenplay.

He just wanted to thank the universe for putting Louis back into his life. If he had to go through all that pain to finally end up with him, Harry would do it again in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Fic post can be found [here](https://softfonds.tumblr.com/post/642124233499148288/rooms-on-fire-by-softfonds-34k-ten-years).


End file.
